Warriors: Silver in the shadows
by YazzyPurple
Summary: A green eyed cat wanders by the river and meets two mysterious Thunderclan cats. Before she knows it, the three of them have a dangerous deal. But she's trusting her instincts and going with it. Later, she finds herslslf in complicated choices she has to make. But what about her two Shadows? Which one will she chose? Will they chose her? Will she betray her clan for them? READ!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I rolled around again, bumping into Firepaw. Enough. I got up and padded to the end of the den. I was tired; but I couldn't sleep. Ever since my apprentice ceremony, all Liontail's been teaching me was showing me around the clan and whatnot. If a battle was to break out right now, I wouldn't be able to fight! But I needed my sleep.

"So much for getting that," I muttered and sneaked out of the den. I sighed and started walking. Wherever I went, I would certainly find my way home. I've already spent about 5 sunrises walking around the same place that it had it memorized in my head.

Now a days, it felt like life in Riverclan was as boring as ever; doing the same things every day, only switching for some parts. I wanted to do something different; attend a gathering, see what other clans were doing. I purred and jumped instinctively over a boulder. Good thing the gathering was tomorrow. My first one, even though I've been an apprentice for a long time. Right before the last gathering, Shinningstar had announced me an apprentice. So I had to wait another moon to go to the gathering.

I've been an apprentice for a whole moon and all I've been doing is looking at the territory.

I looked up realizing were I was. I sat down and looked in the water: big green eyes and a silver-grey pelt. Little blue lines ran across my pelts but they were so faint that you could only see the stripes in the day. I closed my eyes and laid down by the river. This was the perfect way to fall asleep. My ears twitched as the heard a rustle. Probably the wind, I thought lazily, until I heard padding of paws on the ground. I jumped up and crouched instantly. It's not like I can fight, though.

"Relax, fish-breath," a gruff tom's voice came out of the darkness, "If I wanted to attack, I would have moons ago."

Now, the moon was over the river that it reflected. I saw a dark tom, so dark that he blended in with the shadows and realized he's been there the whole time. What an mouse-brain I was?

"How long have you been there?" I asked, my voice steady. Good. I wasn't scared. Even though I knew he was probably an apprentice, he looked big enough to be a warrior. His appearance gave no reassurance and his eyes…they were piercing dark brown. He narrowed them. I'm not scared, I thought again.

"You didn't know?"

I shook my head. Then I realized I probably should have lied. He barked a laugh, "Wow. Riverclan huh? Doesn't sound so high and mighty to me."

"We're more high and mighty than Thunderclan at least," I shot back. Who did he think he was? Just because he looked big didn't mean he could go around shooting rude remarks about my clan.

He sneered, "What?"

"I said-." He was on top of me before I could finish. I didn't know how to fight at all. I tried pushing him off, but he was too heavy. He looked surprised.

"You don't know how to fight," he got off me and laughed.

I glared at him, "So?"

He laughed some more. I was getting annoyed, "You're in my territory," I reminded him.

"What are you going to do about it?" he taunted and darted from side to side in my face. I couldn't fight but I wasn't completely helpless. I batted his head and he flinched. But that was all.

He raised his paw and swiped my hind leg. I slipped and fell, "Don't get to cocky. Remember, you can't fight."

He jumped back to the other side in one single leap and stopped. I tried to stand but my leg only collapsed on me.

"Uhg," I groaned in frustration and glared after him, "I'll get you."

He turned around, "Do you want me to help you or not?" I was now confused.

"What?"

He ignored me and went into the bushes, coming back with some herbs in his mouth. He jumped back onto my side and in a second, he patched up the cut.

"You're a medicine cat too huh?" I joked and stood slightly.

He slience me with a glare, "Just thank me and leave."

He thought it was that easy? I wasn't leaving yet, "Why did you cut me, only to patch it up. Isn't that a waste?"

He shot me a smirk, "I thought you knew how to do SOMETHING so you could at least block," he shrugged and turned around snickering, "But I guess you don't know how to do that one either."

"Okay," I said, "I get it. You can stop now."

"And if I don't you'll bat me with your puny paw again?"

I hadn't realized it until it came out of my throat. A growl. He stared at me curiously. I thought he was going to say something but his expression turned serious again and he shut his mouth. Smart thing to do, I thought. He turned and jumped to the other side, lapping water.

Fine. Ignore me. Whatever. I fixed the patch and muttered, "This is the most exciting thing that's happened in a whole moon."

I hadn't realized he'd heard until he responded, "Me too."

I thought I finally popped a vain, "Was I talking to you? Noo. I don't want to talk to someone so arrogant and stupid like you. So, I'd rather be a crazy cat and talk to myself."

He met my eyes for a minute and opened his mouth. A series of laughter came out of him as he rolled on the ground laughing his tail off. I was done with this guy. If this was how every cat in Thunderclan was, I wonder how the other clans dealt with it.

"Wait, hold on," the tom chuckled, "Who exactly are you?"

"Why would I tell you? So you can laugh at me again?"

He shook his head and looked at me seriously, "No no. You got it all wrong. I'm laughing with you. Not at you. Except you just weren't laughing."

My eyes twitched in annoyance, "Well, sorry I made you go solo."

"Okay, I want to know because I haven't heard of someone like you," he explained. So this guy could be serious, "Most cats are strong and want to be fearful. You're somehow different."

I growled, "I know I'm not strong. But when I do get strong, I'll-."

"I've heard it all before," he looked behind him, "Trust me, I've provoked a lot of cats they'll want to rip me apart when they see me."

"Oh, like I don't know how they feel," I hissed.

His eyes turned soft, "Sorry, I try to push others to see where they can go. Looks like it didn't work on you."

"Because I can't fight?" I retorted again. I should get going. I could just walk away from him. But I didn't.

"No, because you don't want to," he looked back at me. The moon made it look like the blue in his eyes were moving, "Tell you what. I'll teach you how to fight."

I scoffed, "I could find a million things wrong with that idea."

"Like?" he asked.

Was he really stupid? "If you teach me, you're betraying your clan."

"Don't show anyone else what I show you," he shrugged.

"You trust me enough?" I asked incredulously. What was going on?

"Sure. I go with my instinct and if you-."

"Well, I can't some here every night," I gave another reason. I didn't know if training other clan cats was part of the warrior code, "And why? What's in it for me?"

"I've got things to do too," he flickered his tail, "Because, I want you to make me laugh. I haven't laughed like this since I was a little kit."

It's none of my business, I thought. But I still asked, "Why?"

His eyes flickered up to mine fiercely, "Even as an apprentice, I have a lot of responsibility."

"Oh," that wasn't a lot of information.

"Do you want to do this or not?"

My mind was saying: "NO NO NO! DON'T DO IT!" and my instincts were saying: "If something's goes wrong it won't be that bad. Plus, I kind of trust this tom."

I pushed the last sentence away, "Okay," Liontail always told me to trust my instincts.

"Good," the tom cocked his head, "Make me laugh."

"What?" my eyes widened.

"Make me laugh," he said again.

"Um… I don't know how," I finally spilled what's been bugging me like ticks in my fur, "Who are you?"

"Shadowpaw," he answered impatiently.

I glared, "I can't make you laugh whenever you want to you know. And I never really intended to be funny in the first place."

He let out a low yawn, "Then you better have some jokes next time."

He didn't say tomorrow.

"Whatever," I turned around and started to walk back to camp. I was sleepy now. He jumped and crouched in front of me.

"I answered your question, now answer mine," he didn't speak menacingly anymore but his tone wasn't exactly friendly, "Who are you?"

I met his eyes and tried to stare him down. He didn't budge, "Waterpaw."

He nodded and repeated it, "Waterpaw," I ignored the pick-up of my heart beat.

"I can do this all night," I didn't back down as we continued to stare at each other. There was the breaking of twigs and we both broke out contact and turned toward the crunching of the twig. Shadowpaw was on his territory before I could even blink. Another dark pelted cat strode towards Shadowpaw. They looked almost exactly alike, except for a half crest below his right eye. It didn't look scary or intimidating, honestly.

The second cats turned his head to me. I matched his gaze squarely until he turned back to Shadowpaw.

"What have you been doing?"

Shadow waved the question away, "This is Waterpaw," he nodded towards me, "My brother, Halfpaw."

I nodded halfpaw. What was going on? Halfpaw glared at his brother, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach Waterpaw how to fight," Shadowpaw yawned again letting out a little growl.

I expected Halfpaw to say something against it but all he said was, "Why?"

"I want her to make me laugh," Shadowpaw said honestly. I suddenly wondered when he became the loving little brother, "She's weird but funny."

"Hey," I protested and took a step forward and limped to a stop, "I'm right here."

The limping was a huge problem. I would have to find an excuse for what happened and unless I could get Firepaw to help me lie, Liontail would have my other leg.

Halfpaw's eyes were on my leg. He leaped to my side instantly, Shadowpaw behind him. Halfpaw sighed.

"I can't believe you, Shadowpaw," Halfpaw scolded.

I looked between them both and took a step back limping again. Halfpaw caught me and set me down on the river bank.

"Great. How is she going to get back?" he challeneged Shadowpaw.

"I'm not weak," I stood on my three legs, "I can get back without any help."

I didn't like both of them at all. Treating me like some kittypet. I growled and turned around, limping back into the trees. I was fine walking until I got to the boulder. Either I jumped or walked around it, which would've been more walk than I liked.

I hissed and set my foot down, crouching to jump. I was lifted into the air and set gently on the other side of the boulder instantly.

Halfpaw stood in front of me, licking his paws, "Shadowpaw wanted to come, but of he got caught his position would be ruined."

"I said I could do it," I hissed at him. I was full blown angry now. I wasn't weak!

Halfpaw stared at me for a second and his eyes flickered back to the trees, "He was right. You are funny."

I pushed past him without a word.

That night, my dreams were filled with three things. The moon, the river, and a shadow. The shadow was in a shape of a cat and it turned into Shadowpaw. Only for a second. It was turning into something else when I woke up. And no matter how much I tried to deny it, the shadow had half a crest below his left eye.

**His point of view**

That night, in my den next to my brother, I had a dream filled with three things: Green eyes, silver pelts, and blue strips. And right when I woke up, they turned into a figure. And no matter how much I tried to deny it the next morning, the figure was a cat looking soft and beautiful. Her emerald eyes scorching me.


	2. Chapter 2: Look into my eyes

**His point of view**

I dug my claws into the tree as I clung to it, letting my tail hung low behind me. I hate climbing, I thought; no wonder other clans ask why we climb trees. But my mentor had told me it was an absolute advantage. But I had to. Even as an apprentice, I had to be at the top, so my leadership was guaranteed. I looked to the side and saw Softpaw and Bristlepaw purring and playing in the leaves. I looked back up the tree. I don't get to have fun. Fun was nowhere in my life, even as a kit I was thought how to think and fight. I growled and picked up a paw, digging my claws into the tree one by one until I was high enough.

Waterpaw came out of nowhere and took over my mind. She wasn't weird or funny; but she had an interesting way of thinking. It was only last night when I spoke to her but her words were running through my mind. Even the ones where she sounded annoyed. She's feisty. I climbed up again and stopped by a branch, looking down.

I won't be distracted; I thought and narrowed my eyes. I was competing with my brother; when one of us gets to be leader, he will finally respect us.

"Get down, here," Oakpelt called from below, "We'll be going through some techniques."

I slid down the tree easily due to lots of practice. I didn't even bother to complain. The more practice, the more better I became. And no one will distract me, or get in my way.

**Waterpaw's point of view**

"Why are you still mad?" I whined after Firepaw. Even though he was Riverclan cat his tail was orangish reddish yellowish.

"Yes," he whipped around and scowled, "I had to LIE to Liontail AND Shinningstar to save your tiny little tail because you went off somewhere in the night, got hurt, and had Thunderclan scent ALL OVER YOU!"

My pawed his mouth, "Shush!" I pulled him to the side, "Sorry. But I accidently got into their territory and one of the cats told me to leave-."

"What would a Thunderclan cat be doing up in the middle of the night?" he hissed.

He sooo not trying to scare me, "How should I know? Well, I got stubborn and said I'd leave whenever I wanted to and we kind of fought a little except he realized I couldn't fight and let me go."

Firepaw calmed down a little, "I can teach you if you want."

I purred. He wasn't made anymore! "Maybe later," I jumped up and down and looked to see the rest of the cats waiting for us, "Let's go, the gathering's about to start."

He stared at me with his golden eyes for a minute then purred, "I'm still mad at you. You could've gotten hurt. And you did."

I turned away, "I'm fine. The wound didn't open during training lessons."

He licked my flank and sighed, "Oh, Waterpaw…"

"You make it sound like I'm a problem," I followed him out of the den with the other cats. Mistpaw joined is.

"You are a problem," she butted in.

I glared at her and she wiggled her whiskers in amusement, "Don't worry, though. We don't mind."

I sighed. No wonder everyone thinks I'm weak. I kept walking with Firepaw a little behind the rest. I felt us slow down but I didn't notice.

I felt a nudge on my flank, "What's wrong? You should be excited. It's your apprentice announcement."

I looked up at the stars, "I don't know…Mistpaw's right. Everyone thinks I'm a problem and even Shinningstar has to check up on me every day."

"Waterpaw…"

"I know we're friends and all, but," I paused and stared at him, "you don't have to hide the fact that you watch over me because you're worried. Because I'm weak."

Firepaw let out a low growl, "You're nothing but weak. It's just been a little unfair to you since we've all learned how to fight and you haven't."

I sighed, "Yeah right. Even if I do learn to fight what's the guarantee I'll be good enough."

Firepaw stopped. His golden eyes were twinkling in excitement, "Tell you what: when you learn how to fight good enough, we'll let Liontail and Speedlegs pair us up to fight together."

My eyes widened in excitement. Shadowpaw better teach me good, "Good. You better watch out then."

"That's the spirit," he brushed my flank with his and pulled back. Mistpaw yelled us to hurry up so we ran and caught up. When we caught up, I smelled the damp smell of Shadowclan, refreshing smell of Windclan and the smell of Thunderclan which filled my nose with pine and red oak scents. I wrinkled my nose.

"We're last," I whispered to Firepaw and Mistpaw.

They nodded, "Get in the front," Firepaw and Mistpaw nudged me. I purred in delight as they pawed me to the front.

Pebblefoot looked down, "Waterpaw. I see you're excited."

"Yup," I answered shortly.

I looked up at Shinningstar, somehow feeling proud to see her high and mighty up there. She turned her blue eyes to mine and gave me a warm wink. I smiled.

**(A/N: Do cats smile?Well, in here they do then…) **

The Thunderclan leader, Dawnstar, had just landed on the boulder. I scanned my eyes along the Thunderclan cats and finally found the cat I was looking for. Well, cats. The two brothers were sitting side by side with some other apprentices. I looked away. We're not friends. Just…friendly cats that happen to strike a deal. I realized Firepaw was talking to me.

"Do you want to walk around?" he asked again.

"Um…" I didn't know, "Do you?"

He looked confused for a minute then nodded. Mistpaw was talking to someone so we just set out by ourselves. After a few steps, Icefur called us over.

She was talking to a Thunderclan cat, "Waterpaw, Firepaw, this is Oakpelt. He's a brilliant fighter."

"Hey," Firepaw nodded.

"Hi, I'm Waterpaw," I introduced myself.

Oakpelt nodded both our ways and called Halfpaw over, "This is Halfpaw. He's going to be the next generation me, so watch out."

I looked at Halfaw in surprise while Firepaw mewed another "Hey."

Finally, I decided. Pretend you don't know him, "Hi," I said again.

He looked at me dumbly like "Really?" I shrugged and looked away.

"Let's keep walking, Firepaw," I tugged on his tail, "Nice to meet you."

Oakpelt nodded again. Halfpaw didn't. Instead, he said, "How come your tail is orange if you're a Riverclan cat?"

Firepaw turned around, amused. He's heard that question so many times, "My mother was half Thunderclan. Redstripe."

Halfpaw didn't look like he knew the cat but Oakpelt's eyes widened, "You're her kit?"

Firepaw nodded, "I'm the only one with an orange tail. Everyone expects me to be a good climber."

I purred, "Well you are." And he was.

Halfpaw was strangely curious tonight because he asked another question, "And you? I can tell you're not fully Riverclan."

I narrowed my eyes, "You don't need to know that."

Halfpaw and Oakpelt's eyes widened in surprise, "Is it personal?" Shadowpaw's voice came as he appeared next to Halfpaw.

"No," I said bluntly.

Icefur purred, "You and Firepaw can go look around."

I nodded, "Come on," I tugged on Firepaw's tail before he turned around.

"Okay, okay," he mewed and smiled, "I'm right behind you."

We walked for a few more until I stopped and let all my nervousness out. How did he know I wasn't full Riverclan? Firepaw's ears twitched and he turned around. Mistpaw was panting and her right flank was soaked with blood. We rushed to her side.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"That doesn't matter," Firepaw looked calm as he turned to me, "Go get Icefur. She's the closest."

I nodded and sprinted back to Icefur in a second. Her eyes widened when I jumped out of nowhere.

"Mistpaw is soaked with blood for some reason," I explained while I caught my breath.

"What?" Icefur asked alarmed.

"Firepaw's with her right now," I've caught my breath by now and was pointing my muzzle towards the direction. She took off before I could finish my sentence. I sighed and was about to follow her when a voice stopped me.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Shadowpaw padded up to me. Halfpaw had disappeared. Good. He intimidated me a little.

"No." I was confident when it was with Shadowpaw.

"Why?" he pushed.

"Because I don't want to tell you," I said defiantly, "I don't know you."

He pouted, "You don't."

"Whatever," I pushed past him. Our pelts brushed together as I did that and I almost stopped to savor the sensation. His pelt was so soft. And now that we were in the dark, I could see the little grey stripes that ran across his pelt. So, he wasn't entirely dark pelted? The moon had covered that part last night.

He turned around and followed me, "So how's Riverclan."

"Amazing," I said and kept walking, trying to look for someone I knew. Frustrated, I came to a stop, "I don't know anyone here."

"Oh yeah, it's your first gathering, huh,"Shadowpaw waved his tail.

He was in my face that I was staring into his eyes. I looked away. Geez…, "You act like you've been to the gathering a lot of times. And you haven't."

"Why are you so cold? It's not like we're going to battle any time soon. And there's no reason to be hostile."

I paused. I didn't know either, "Fine. I'll be nice but don't try to annoy me so much."

He smiled warmly, "Great."

I looked away. I was getting this weird warm feeling in my chest. The kind I got every time I remembered my parents except this time it was more intense.

"What now?" Shadowpaw ducked his head so he was looking at me again. I raised my head and he did too. His eyes slightly widened, "What did I do?"

"Nothing," I muttered, "Shut up. Shinningstar's about to talk."

He shut up but he kept watching me. The whole time Shinningstar was making her annocements, he would watch me, then turn back around. But I could feel his eyes on my pelt anyway, like he was heating me up. I almost missed my queue when Shinningstar announced the 2 new apprentices.

"-Mistpaw and Waterpaw," she looked at me. I felt eyes on me and managed a little smile. Others were looking for Mistpaw.

I stepped forward, "There was an accident with Mistpaw. I think Icefur and Firepaw took her back to camp."

Murmurs erupted in the circle of cats until Shinningstar swiped her tail once, "What kind of accident?"

"She was running and tired when we found her and she had a pool of blood on her right flank," I explained to Shiningstar. Even here, I saw a little alarm glaze over her eyes.

Murmurs erupted again: "What if it's a new threat?" "Can't we have more than a moon of peace?" "Did Starclan warn the medicine cats?" "It's no big deal. Probably some soft Riverclan getting in a fight with one of those kittypets."I scowled at that last comment. Mistpaw would never do that.

Shinnigstar swiped her tail forcefully this time, "Silence. I'll check with my Mistpaw and clearify what happened. I'll send some cats to explain what happened later. For not, the gathering will continue undisturbed."

I looked down. Shinningstar was perfect to be a leader. And now everyone was behind her one-hundred percent. She really was a clan cat. Maybe I was one too after all.

"Waterpaw," Shadow whispered to me, drowning out Croakstar's voice, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you want to know?" I hissed.

He looked a little surprised and looked away when he said, "It doesn't feel right when you look that sad."

I think my heart might jump out of my chest. I gritted my teeth. What…? "It's nothing."

His eyes flickered up to mine fiercely, "No, it's not."

Why did he care so much? So what if it didn't feel right? He was making my chest hurt for no reason. How was he doing that!?

"Fine. I'll tell you later." I turned back to Tallstar as he spoke for Windclan.

"Tonight," Shadowpaw hissed glaring at me.

I nodded. Whatever. I just wanted to this feeling to go away. It was making my heart pound a thousand miles per hour. I glanced at Shadowpaw to catch him watching me. I looked away instantly. What is wrong with me? My eyes widened and everthing stopped for two solid seconds. Two seconds that lasted forever.

Then, everything came back. I am not. He's Thunderclan. He's…Shadowpaw. I can't. It's not possible. I shook my head, trying to deny the slightest possibility that-.

"You love him," someone whispered. I jerked away and tumbled into Shadowpaw. His fur felt good against mine.

I jumped back. No, no no. How in the world did this happen. One night! One stupid night!

"Why did you do that, Waterpaw?"

Why did he have to say my name like that? So soft and honey, like it was the most delicate thing ever. I looked up at him. His eyes coated with surprise, then caution.

"What?"

I turned away. The clans were leaving. I followed silently. He followed.

"Hey, what is it?"

I whipped around, "Stay away from me."

I jerked back and walked away. The whole walk home, I was alone. Sometimes, I think would see a shadow but it would turn out to be a normal tree. Sometimes, the branches would make the shadow have a half crest. Why, why why!?

I raced home ahead of the rest, ignoring everyone's protest. When I got home, I headed for my bedding. I was supposed to meet him tonight.

I won't go. I won't let things get any further.

**His point of view**

Why did she keep dodging the questions we were asking her? I grunted. Most importantly, why was I still thinking about her? The way her eyes widened and her eyes got even bigger than they already were. The way they narrowed and got dangerous…

I don't think when I'm around her. I say something's I shouldn't. I should stop. I should. Because she occupied my mind for the whole day that I couldn't focus.

I should. But can I?


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Hi, everyone. Sorry for taking too long to post but I hope you like this Chapet. And, if you are interested, I'm hold this super cool contest. It's about the "His Point of View" part of Silver and Shadows. Read the end for more information!**

* * *

**Waterpaw's POV**

Waterpaw had collapsed the minute she hit the apprentice den. But she couldn't sleep. She couldn't get her heart to stop pounding, she couldn't get herself to stop thinking about how Shadowpaw and maybe even Halfpaw might be waiting for her by the river and she would never show. _I don't like him_, she thought. So I can go. _Even if I do, I can keep it under control. _Her whole body, mind and soul, was divided. One side opposing the whole thing said this situation had dangerous written all over it. The other side that believed Waterpaw could control it said she had to give herself a chance. If anything got out of control she would stop. Waterpaw chose the latter and got out of the den. Everyone was sound asleep as she slipped into the forest, her fur visible through the night.

When Waterpaw got to the river, she saw a tom pacing back on forth on the other smile. She felt her heart flutter. It was Halfpaw.

"Shadowpaw told me to help you since he has things to do tonight," Halfpaw easily crossed the border over to her, his amber eyes watching her.

"What kind of things?" Waterpaw asked involuntarily.

Halfpaw shook his head, "No matter how close my brother and I are, we're still rivals. Battling for the place to be leader."

I saw the look on Halfpaw's face. He didn't want to do this, "You don't want to do this. Why do you?"

Halfpaw looked surprised for a while, then he flickered his tail to her ear and purred, "If you must know, its because of our dad. Ever since our mother died, he's had no interest in us. If one of us becomes leader, we'll have his approval."

Waterpaw shook her head, "That's not right. If you want his approval you have to do what you want to do, only in a unique way. If you do what he wants to do and you get his approval, you won't have any approval of your own to give yourself."

Halfpaw was quiet for a second before he asked quietly, "What are you trying to say?"

"You, Halfpaw," Waterpaw purred, "Are one selfless cat. Think about yourself for a change."

Halfpaw watched her intently until she was sure she felt the heat on her fur. His soft and warm eyes turned hard and dark as he bunched on his paws and glowered at me.

He tackled me.

Waterpaw felt the mud on her pelt, soft and damp. She struggled against him thinking, _I made him angry._

Halfpaw jumped off her almost immediately and glared at her, "You should have defended yourself. I this happened with some other cat you would be killed! I thought you might have more moves or something to defend yourself!"

"That's why I got off my tail and came here, fur-ball," Waterpaw growled, "Why would I be here if I knew how to defend myself, if I knew anything!"

They stood there glaring at each other until a shadow appeared between them.

"I leave you two alone and this is what happens," Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes, "What happened?"

Waterpaw whipped around, "I knew this wasn't going to work. I was too desperate to see that it wasn't going to. Well, thanks for everything but I think I'm good now."

Waterpaw stalked away. She didn't get anywhere when Shadowpaw jumped on top of her, making her fall flat on the ground.

"No, Waterpaw wait," Shadowpaw helped her up, "I want to help now. It's not safe for you to run around with no defense moves. You could get seriously hurt."

"Why do you care?" I hissed even though my heart fluttered again when he acted like he cared.

"Because, mouse-brain," Halfpaw jumped back over the border and disappeared through the trees but I could hear him say, "You've become important to him."

Shadowpaw hissed at the disappearing shadow of Halfpaw. Waterpaw turned to Shadowpaw, "What is he talking about, Shadowpaw."

"I can't tell you," he looked at her intently, "Because if I do, you might run away from me."

Damn her stupid curiosity. She couldn't help it when she said, "I won't run just tell me," her curiosity had won over her logic.

Shadowpaw's eyes went wide, "Are you sure?"

Waterpaw nodded eagerly. What was he going to say? Pit it out already.

Shadowpaw nodded and gazed at her with fire in his eyes, "The first night we met, I thought you were weak and useless. But Waterpaw, you're so much more. You're strong and smart and I know you can fight. You know how to defend yourself with words. All you have to do is learn with your claws."

Shadowpaw paused and leaned closer, "Now, every time I see you and I can't look away and I find myself thinking about you during the day and wishing night would come. When I remember we're in different clans and there might be other toms that want you like I do…I can't take it. You've won me over without even trying, Waterpaw."

Waterpaw enjoyed a whole 5 seconds of confusion. Then, the whole world crashed down on her shoulders. She wasn't sure she was still standing and when Shadowpaw helped her, his fur softly brushed hers. She jumped back.

"You said you won't run," Shadowpaw looked sad.

If only he knew he did the same to her, "I won't. Just don't come any closer okay? Let me get my thoughts…and feelings in check."

"Waterpaw, do you feel the same way?"

The question caught her off guard and she almost fell again. She gulped. Why why why did everything lead to this? Why did Starclan make her match with Shadowpaw.

Finding no way out of it, Waterpaw told the truth, "Honestly, my heart suddenly learns to do gymnastics when I see you. It won't stop pounding in my chest," Waterpaw continued softly, "When our pelts touch I feel…complete. It feels so good but it hurts so bad because its only for a night and nothing more."

Shadowpaw looked at her and looked distracted, "The river makes your eyes look like shinning emeralds."

Waterpaw blinked and took a step back, "This has to stop, Shadowpaw. You have to compete for being leader. You don't have time for this…and it can ruin your reputation."

Shadowpaw wasn't listening, "Their so mesmerizing," finally, he came back to focus and licked her check, "You're so beautiful."

"I…" Water paw couldn't stay away anymore. She realized the first side had been right. She wasn't strong enough to stop her feelings for Shadowpaw. But she hadn't listen to that side and now she was heading into a dangerous situation.

Waterpaw tucked her head under Shadowpaw's chin, feeling blissful. She was already in the Danger Zone. It was too late to turn back now.

**His point of view**

Walking back home, he thought of the events of the night. He had gotten to spend some time with Waterpaw at least, even though half the night she was with his brother. He was used to Waterpaw being hot-tempered and strong that the words she spoke tonight had shocked him. She made him think about what he actually wanted to do about his competition with his brother for being leader.

As he collapsed on his pile of moss next to his brother, he smelled a faint scent of her Riverclan wiff. He breathed it in. _Ah, Waterpaw, how you make me dream._

He faded off into a world of only him and her.

* * *

_**OKAY GUYS! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW, ACCEPTING GOOD AND/OR BAD COMMENTS. ALSO, I'M ACCEPTING SUGGESTIONS.**_

_******Which brings me to the CONTEST I'M HOSTING! Here it is: YOU KNOW ABOUT "HIS POINT OF VIEW" BUT DO YOU KNOW WHICH BROTHER IT IS? IS IT SHADOWPAW, OR HALFPAW THAT IS TALKING IS "HIS POINT OF VIEW". IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW, COMMENT YOU ANSWER. IF YOU GET IT RIGHT. THE ONLY WAY TO KNOW IF IT'S WRONG OR RIGHT IS IF YOU WAIT FOR CHAPTER 5. SO REVIEW ALL YOUR ANSWERS BEFORE I POST CHAPTER 5. **_

_**DO YOU KNOW WHO "HIS POINT OF VIEW IS? DO YOU THINK ITS SHADOWPAW? OR HALFPAW? REVIEW/COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK BEFORE I POST THE 5TH CHAPTER. YOU WILL FIND OUT WHOSE POINT OF VIEW IT IS IN THE 5TH CHAPTER. BUT IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN 5 ANSWERS, THE SECRET WILL NEVER BE REVIELED.**_

_**I feel like going "mwahahaha" but lol that would be wierd. But I AM serious about the competietion. If I don't get more than 5 answers, the answer will be posponed to chapter 6 or somthing.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Who's the one?

**_Okay wow so I've gotten 5 REVIEWS ALREADY FOR WHO "HIS POINT OF VIEW" IS! WHOOO! *Applaulse!* Lol okay I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SOOO LONG TO POST A NEW CHAPTER BUT I SWEAR *whisper* my teachers are evil..._**

**_Okay! I aim to post by again by March 3rd which is Sunday...I think...Oh well! On the 5 CHAPTER, I will tell who who "His point of view" REALLY IS ;)!_**

**_tHIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE CONFUSING AND REQUIRES SOME SERIOUS THOUGHT BUT YOU ALL ARE SMART THAT YOU'LL FIGURE IT OUT! bUT IF YOU DON'T, I'm sorry you'll have to read chapter 5 to get it then! _**

**_HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

** His point of view**

"You can do better!"

I growled at the words my dad yelled at me as I ran ahead of him, my lungs about to burst. I bunched my hind legs and ran faster. I thought about everything…everything but her. How her felt ruffled in the cool breeze, her soft purr when she—ouch.

"Get up!" he yelled and jumped back up. I'd bumped into a tree. Actually, that's been happening a lot lately. That night…it was the best night of my life.

"I said get up!"

I shook my fur. She occupied my thoughts, day and night. Just all her. I wonder if…I wonder if she does that? Think of me all day? I shook my fur again and got ready to run. No, probably not.

When I blinked, all I could see was her big, green eyes. And when she looked at me, I could see it reflecting in there; a green river flow.

But, I had to keep an eye on my brother. I will not let him have leadership.

I ran faster until my dad was about 5 trees behind me. I will one day be a –star. Not him.

**Waterpaw's point of view**

"Waterpaw? Waterpaw? WATERPAW!"

I snapped out of my daze and looked around confused. I found Firepaw staring angrily my way.

"What?" I was annoyed. That was the second time a cat had to snap me out of my day dream. Of course, of Shadowpaw.

"Shinningstar is looking for you," he said a little softly. I sighed. I couldn't get mad when he said it like that, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes, "I'm fine. Just tired."

He held my gaze for a moment, then nodded, "Get some rest then." He left.

I was confused. Again. He looked like he wanted to ask me something. I shook my head. Probably just my imagination, I thought as I entered Shinningstar's den. She was waiting for me. When I entered, she did something she never did.

"Waterpaw," she said it like it was such a delicate word. She nuzzled my shoulder and turned back to look at me. Her eyes narrowed, "You don't smell like yourself."

"I almost ran into ThunderClan territory when I was running with Firepaw," I shrugged although my heart was beating that she'd noticed.

Her eyes softened. I always felt small and less compared to my sister. She was older, prettier, and her eyes were pretty amber. No one could look away from them. But last night when Shadowpaw told me my eyes were beautiful…I just didn't feel that way anymore.

"Waterpaw?" her voice snapped me back to life. She looked cheerful and happy now, "You know you can tell me anything right? I mean, I'm the leader but I'll never stop being your sister. Anytime you feel like you want to share something, don't forget to."

It was hard to believe this was the brave and confident cat that stood on top of the bouler proudly and shut all the cats up with one word. Now she looked like an excited kit who could barely contain their excitement. My heart leaped to my throat when something sunk in: _Maybe she knows about Shadowpaw!_

I kept my voice cool and managed to even sneak an amused tone as I replied, "Shinningstar, what are you talking about. Nothing has happened."

"Is it Firepaw?"

She wasn't listening, "What?" What was she talking about? Did she know about Shadowpaw or not?

Shinningstar rolled her eyes, "Waterpaw, since this morning, you would go into a daze with moony eyes and gotten distracted," her eyes shadowed as she said, "That's how mom was when she talked about dad."

There was a pause, but I managed to swallow the bale in my mouth and said, "So what about Firepaw? What does he have to do with this?"

Shinnigstar sighed in frustration, "Honestly, it's hard to believe we're related," she shook her head and went paced in front of me, as if planning how she could get information out of me.

I purred, "Shinningstar, just spit it out."

She smirked, "How dare you talk to your leader that way?"

I rolled my eyes I patted her head. I had to lean up to do that, "I dare because she's my sister."

She stared at each other for a long time until she smiled wistfully, "You look like her a lot. Green eyes, mischievous expression…sometimes I just want to call you mom."

I purred and nuzzled her shoulder like she did to me, "Last time I checked, you were the older one."

She barked a laugh, "So older siblings have to be tough no matter what?"

Before I could reply, Liontail came in and hesitated. It was rare to see both of us in the same room. He smiled. I wanted to growl. After Shinningstar became leader, we've grown apart. Everyone noticed.

"I've gathered everyone. Spiderfur and Dewpelt will go to Shadowclan, Runninglegs and Icefur are going to Windclan, and—"

Shinningstar was back to leader mode and shook her head, "These are all warriors. I want this to be a chance the apprentices to look into other territoris and see the difference between different cats from different clans. It'll enlighten their skills further."

Liontail nodded understandingly and said, "Okay, Dewpelt will take his apprentice and Runninglegs will take his. I'll take Waterpaw."

I nodded and turned as we left the den and saw Shinningstar watching me, like she was proud. I turned back around and hurried out behind Liontail. I must've been very slow in understanding things because I just now realized that every other clan was taken by the others except Thunderclan.

The entire walk to Thunderclan, I had a hard time containing my excitement. I got to see Halfpaw…and Shadowpaw in the daylight for once.

Liontail purred a flickered his tail over my ear, "Isn't someone a little happy today."

I grinned at him and nodded, "I beat Firepaw."

"For once," Liontail joked a nudged me a little as we waited by the Thunderclan border.

I glared at him playfully and got ready to say something. But I reached out and flatted a piece of fur that had come out and had been bugging me for a long time. Of course, right when that happened, the patrol came and just so happened to include Halfpaw. His gaze flickered to Liontail and his stance hardened. I pulled my paw away, a little self-conscious now.

"Liontail," Oakpelt spoke in a moderate tone. I was a little surprised since he'd been very friendly at the gathering. I guess gathering's are different.

"Oakpelt," Liontail nodded in his direction and spoke "We have news for Tallistar."

Oakpelt held our gaze for a long time. I made sure not to blink and keep my eyes narrowed as he stared at me. Shinningstar had told me once this is how we knew someone was lying.

Finally, Oakpelt nodded, "Come with us."

He brought Halfpaw and some other cat with white fur with us and told the others to keep on patrolling the border. Liontail and I hung back as we all walked into Thunderclan territory.

"What news?" I whispred to Liontail.

"You couldn't have asked this before we entered their territory?" Liontail answered my question with a question. I looked up a little annoyed and found my eyes meeting with Halfpaw His curiosity shown like diamonds in the sky as his whiskers wiggled.

**A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't help it! *We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky! Let's shine bright, tonight, you and I! We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky :)**

When we entered the clearing, I was a little surprised by the sight. Maybe it was everyone's break time because from what I saw, it looked like the whole clan was outside, everyone with a job. All the apprentices seemed to be relaxing except for of course Halfpaw who was patrolling and Shadowpaw who seemed to be helping a mentor teach some moves to another apprentice. So this was what they meant. Instead of relaxing like the other apprentices, they instead work harder, trying to be the best. I caught Shadowpaw's eyes and felt myself suddenly happier. His tail swiped to the side and it made me smile even wider. He acknowledged me even though he's supposed to pretend he doesn't know me!

Halfpaw bumped into me and pointed his tail over to Liontail who was waiting for me, "Who's that?"

"My mentor," I left. Talking to Halfpaw felt different than talking to Shadowpaw. I didn't know why. When I talked to Halfpaw, it was a happy feeling deep inside me. I guess it was because he looked like Shadowpaw so he almost had the same effects.

I stayed out of the den but heard Liontail, "Last night's events were false. There is nothing that is a threat to the clan. Mistpaw got into a tense argument with the kittypet and got hurt…"

That was all I needed to hear from him. I sat down and looked around. I felt tiny padding on my paws and looked down to see a she-kit.

She purred brvely in front of me, "I'm not scared of you!"

I laughed and purred back, "Aren't you one brave kitten?"

She stared t me wide eyed for a second then ran back to her kit-friends who were waiting franticly. I heard her say, "She said I was brave!"

The other's squeaked in delight and I saw the same kit run to Shadowpaw who was watching the apprentice intently. He looked at her amused as she recited what I told her. He purred something back to her and her eyes sparkled as she practically squealed running back to me.

"Halfpaw said to tell you are sooooooooooooooo beautiful!" she was looking at me expectantly. I stared at her wide eyed. When I turned to Shadowpaw, his eyes were on the apprentice again, but he was smiling from what he just told the kit. I don't know why but my eyes glanced at Halfpaw. He nodded my way and turned around to help the medicine cat. He too was smiling just a little.

I looked back at the kit confused, "Which one is Halfpaw?" something funny was going on. Halfpaw had a half crest on the left side of his face. Today, he didn't. I thought Halfpaw was the one who walked me to the clearing and was helping the medicine cat but his moves were so much like Shadowpaw's.

The kit purred and she pointed to the brother was help the apprentice, "That's Halfpaw. Halfpaw is awesome! And Shadowpaw too!" she pointed her tail to the one helping the medicine cat, the one that walked me in. But he was acting so much like Halfpaw! But he didn't have the crest! But neither did the one helping the apprentice.

Who was who?!

"Time to go," Liontail urged me towards the forest again.

"We'll escort you out," Oakpelt said with a blunt tone. He motioned to Shadowpaw, or Halfpaw…the one helping the apprentice. Halfpaw or Shadowpaw helping the apprentice ran up and nodded, slowing his pace so we could talk. I think this was Shadowpaw. But now, I just wasn't sure.

"Hey," he said.

I glared at him, "Who are you, Halfpaw or Shadowpaw?"

He looked a little shocked, then he turned away, "Shadowpaw, of course."

"Oh, well the kit said you were Halfpaw and you happened to think I was beautiful," I said and added, "Thank you by the way."

He nodded curtly and looked the other way, "No, she gets mixed up. I'm Shadowpaw," he looked at me and smiled. I had a problem believing him.

"Why doesn't Halfpaw have the crest?" I asked still distracted.

"Why don't you ask him that tonight?"

I stared at Shadowpaw. This was confusing, but I guess I had to believe him, "Okay," I smiled slightly.

He grinned and was about to purr until he realized Liontail was waiting for me.

"Who's that?" Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes as he whispered.

"My mentor," I rolled my eyes but still smiled that he wanted to know. He nodded as I walked toward Liontail.

"Relax," I whispered to Liontail, "He wanted to know if we found Mistpaw."

"Looked to me like it was about something else," he watched me carefull, "You've been awfully distracted today. I wonder why."

I panicked but on the outside, I narrowed my eyes into small slits and said, "What do you mean?"

He watched me and purred a little, "You're like your Shinningstar sometimes."

I knew our argument was over, "Whatever you say, mighty Liontail." I felt Shadowpaw's eyes on us as we left.

**His point of view**

She almost figured out our secret. My brother almost messed it all up. So we needed to be careful. I told him we needed to come clean to her, but he wanted to keep it up for a little longer. I didn't like lying to Waterpaw, but she knew something was going was going on. But like the she-cat she was, she trusted us too much. Maybe being with Waterpaw was a bad thing. I haven't been able to concentrate ever since I met her. My brother was getting ahead like everyone expected. I had to prove them wrong. By the time I knew it, it had come to one decision.

"Waterpaw, or my pride?" I questioned. My brother turned around and met my eyes. He knew too. Something flickered in his eyes and he turned back around

* * *

**Okay if you didn't get the who's who part, here's a summary: Waterpaw *thought* Halfpaw walked her and Liontail into ThunderClan. But the ThunderClan kit said that was Shadowpaw who walked her in! She questions the one she really belives is Shadowpaw (who didn't walk her in) and he says the kit is just confused. So, Waterpaw now believes there is NO MISUNNDERSTANDING! She got everything right: Halfpaw walked her in, Shadowpaw walked her out.**

**_If that was confusing, I promise it will ALL be explained in the next Chapter way much better than it was in here. Remember, I wrote this in about 20 minutes which is nearly impossible!_**

**_Back to topic though, How did you like it? COMMENT! REVIEW!_**

**_And I hope to post chapter 5 by Sunday I think is March 3rd or something...oh well._**

**_COMMENT!REVIEW!POST!  
_**

**_FAVORITE!FOLLOW! ANNNNDDD REVIEW PLEASE !_**

**_More on the way._**


	5. Chapter 5: A broken cat

_**Aren't you all glad I posted early? Lol okay so I've got NEWS!**_** :****I don;t know whether to be disappointed that I wasn't a realy good person to cover up the his point of view identity, or to fee proud that _You guys guessed right! "HIS POINT OF VIEW" IS TALKING ABOUT HALFPAWW! CONGRTULATIONS EVERYBODY! You all get a free chapter 5 from me lol. Be grateful...oh I know you are!_****  
**

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter as your present! ENJOY ;)!**

* * *

**Waterpaw's Point of view**

I padded silently towards Thunderclan border. After Shadowpaw had escorted us out, I stayed behind and let Liontail continue. Well, turns out Halfpaw followed me and wanted to tell me that Shadowpaw couldn't come tonight. But…couldn't Shadowpaw just have told me when he escorted me out? That was the question.

Shadowpaw also said the kit was confused. I wasn't so sure. Something was definitely going on.

"Hey," I jumped up as I heard a husky voice that belonged to Shadowpaw. Now I was even more confused, "Is this bothering you? Meeting like this?"

"No…but we can't keep it up for long," I leaped over a rock and landed next to him. I tilted my head, "You look different."

He shuffled and directed his eyes to the river, "Oh really?"

I wrinkled my nose, "You smile different too."

He brought his eyes back to me and said, "Yeah. I passed through an herb patch on my way here."

I met his muzzle with mine and laughed, "Yeah, I can definitely tell. Can-."

"Waterpaw?" I heard a voice that also sounded a lot like Shadowpaw's, "I thought I—Halfpaw? What are you doing here?"

Halfpaw? I pulled back and looked at the cat who just spoke. That looked like the real Shdowpaw. So Halfpaw was the one I was standing next to? What?

"What is going on?" This seemed like a good time to bring the other subject up, "The kit in your clan said-."

"I told you, she gets mixed up a lot," Halfpaw said next to me.

I moved away from both of them, "I? I thought Shadowpaw told me she got mixed up…what's going on?"

"Waterpaw, maybe not tonight. There's a lot of stuff," Shadowpaw started to say.

I interrupted him, "No. I want to know now," I snapped, "What are you doing?"

My heart was confused. Which one's which? It seemed like the one from earlier was Halfpaw. Then why did he come as Shadowpaw?

Shadowpaw glared at Halfpaw, "What are you doing here?"

"Talk about that later," I raised my voice to show how serious I was. I wanted answers now. It was like my heart was running out of time, wondering who it should love…who to seek…and right now, neither of them had my heart, "I want answers now."

Halfpaw padded to me and started calmly, "I was born with a crest. My dad hated it so I covered it up. Covering it up made Shadowpaw and I look like each other and as kits we would fool others into thinking we were one another-."

My eyes widend, "So you wanted to fool me too…"

"No, Waterpaw, it wasn't like that," Halfpaw panicked. He watched me carefully as he kept on explaining, "I don't cover up the crest at night, that's how you knew me by. But when you came this morning, I had it covered. And I knew you and Shadowpaw were passionate about each other so the only I could express my feelings was to pretend to be him…"

I gazed back at Halfpaw through narrowed eyes, "So Shadowpaw walked me in, Shdowpaw was helping the medicine cat, and Shadowpaw told me he couldn't come tonight. But you walked me out, you told the kit to come to me, you _lied _to me. Then tonight, you pretended to be your brother."

He dropped his eyes, "I knew Shadowpaw had the upper hand. I thought I could…"

I turned to Shadowpaw, "You knew this too?"

"But I-."

"You knew," my tone had a deadly edge to it. Everything tensed.

"Yes."

I closed my eyes, "I am such an idiot. I just…I can't believe this," tears slipped out of my closed eyes, "Both of you…thought you could just play with me and my feelings-"

"Waterpaw-."

"Because I'm just a stupid idiotic Riverclan cat that doesn't even know how to defend herself…I am such an idiot," somewhere in my chest, something broke. And it hurt. Physically and emotionally. Now I opened my eyes and looked Halfpaw in the eyes, "You felt something and you lied to me, pretended to be someone else. Do you think that means something?"

Halfpaw stared at me wide-eyed, "I knew I didn't have a chance-."

"Have some pride," I whispered, "I might be an idiot but I'm a little smart. I have feelings. And…," I turned to Shadowpaw, "You…," there were no words whatsoever.

I was done with him. Whatever left over feeling I had for him, was gone. Or I couldn't find it. My chest hurt so badly I wanted to collapse.

I turned around with tears in my eyes and started to walk away.

"Waterpaw!" their voices mixed together as they both stood on both side of me, their pelts brushing mine.

I shipped around, angry by the touch, "Leave me alone! You have ruined everything I believed in and because of you two I just realized that love is a big waste of time! Just stay out of my clan, and my life. Please…"

I ran and paused turning back. I hoped they could hear me over the tears, "Good luck with your competition. I hope you have a good life together."

I ran full speed. Halfpaw caught up to me but I whipped around and clawed him, not even looking back, I fled for my own clan. Where everything was safe and fine. Where Shinningstar would be waiting for me. No one would tear me apart like a piece of trash.

I felt the air leave my lungs as I fell down. A heavy body had crushed into me. I got up and shook my pelt, hissing at anything that dared come close.

"Waterpaw…," Shinningstar called softly.

I turned around and wiped everything away before turning back to her, "Hey, what are you doing up?"

She purred sadly and flanked me, "Surely not meeting two Thunderclan toms."

The left over pieces of my heart skipped a beat, "Shinningstar…"

"It's fine Waterpaw," she licked my muzzle and smiled down at me, "It's over now. I heard everything," before I could ask, she continued, "You were acting different, Firepaw reported you went missing at night…I know how it goes."

Before I knew it the tears started splashing again. Shadowpaw…even Halfpaw…how could they? Why couldn't everything just go perfectly in my own clan without me ever meeting them?

I looked up at the stars as I shook with tears, "Happy Starclan? Everything's gone."

Shinningstar and I stood there for a little while until I stopped crying. She smiled, "I have news."

Now I had another problem. I knew what she was going to say. Of course it had been too long since our last visit to them. They always complained. They left Clan life for a rogue life.

"Mom and dad say we have to visit soon. Their end is coming and they want to see us one last time."

No…first Halfpaw and Shadowpaw. Then Shinningstar finding out. And now, my parents. Was I ready to go on another journey, this one even longer than the first? Was I ready to face them emotionally, even after what just happened with Halfpaw?

How did my life get complicated so fast?

It's all their fault: Shadowpaw and Halfpaw.

I wish I'd never met them. They made me fall blissfully, then made me crash down painfully. I wasn't ready for another one with my parents.

"Shinningstar, do you think-."

"No," she was back into full leader mode, "You will go."

I nodded. I didn't feel like arguing. I felt like curling up next to Shadowpaw. But the tiniest, smallest fragment of my heart broke: they will never be here.

I want them.

I don't want them.

I hate them both!

I followed Shinningstar to her den, "Here," she made bedding for me. I murmured my thanks and collapsed on the moss.

As I fell asleep, I knew I didn't hate either of them. But I didn't like how my heart felt like it was being ripped out, clawed, and shredded by Halfpaw. And it was only Halfpaw. With Shadowpaw, I just felt betrayed, but now I'd gotten over it. But with Halfpaw, it hurt more than Shdowpaw's. I closed my eyes and remembered his soft, amber eyes, lying straight to my face like it was nothing.

Of course it was nothing. Halfpaw and Shadowpaw were just playing with me and happened to feel bad in the end. Feeling bad helps nothing. All I could think was: Halfpaw. It wasn't even a sentence. Just a pathetic little cry in my head. Until I felt Shinningstar's tail on my shoulder, I wouldn't have known I'd actually said his name out loud. I want to know why he's the one inside my head and not Shadowpaw.

**Halfpaw's point of view.**

I made her cry. And now she's gone.

**Shadowpaw's point of view**

We broke her. And she left. It was about time too. I was getting sick and tired of competing with someone whose head was wrapped around some silly she-cat from another clan. She was gone.

_Now the real fight begins._

* * *

**Okay, you are now donee! wHAT DID YOU THINK? Good? Bad? Comment/PM/ OR REVIEW PLEASE! WEether it's good or bad I'd still like to know so please keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Warrior's begging heart

**Hellow! Sorry its been a very long time so forgive me but with me hosting the Sophomore CASHEEs and benchmarks and 6 page papers and whatnot I managed to get this done! *crowd whoops*. I bow, thank you very much. Lol sooo I hope..**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Waterpaw's point of view**

"Waterpaw, wake up," I heard a voice. I looked up and saw yellow eyes staring it me. I purred and got up.

"Aww…look at the cute little hawk," I reached for him with my paw, "Come here, you little winged creature."

The yellow eyes widened and whispered, "Waterpaw?"

I purred in delight, "You can talk to mee. Please come here little hawk, we can be togethere!"

I heard Firepaw's voice somewhere, "Does she have a sickness or something? She's talking crazy."

Shinningstar's voice came in next, "She got hurt yesterday while strolling through the forest."

I looked around in confusion and saw that the yellow eyes was Firepaw. My brain began to lose it's cloudiness as I blinked a few times and looked around.

"Firepaw? What are you doing in Shinningstar's den?"

Firepaw smiled in relief, "You weren't in your bed this morning, so I reported to Shinningstar and she told me you were here."

How did I end up in…? I remembered last night. The world crashed down on my shoulders as I fell to the ground. Halfpaw…

Firepaw caught me before I feel and laid me down gently.

"Leave us to talk," Shinningstar said in a brisk voice.

"But-."

"Now," she used her authority over Firepaw.

He gave me a worried glance and one more lick then left.

Shinningstar strodded over to me and glared, "Out of all the people in Riverclan none of them were good for you? Look at Firepaw, so loyal to you. He was on the verge of going crazy when you didn't wake up. He's not able to take his eyes of you yet you go to another clan in search for a mate?"

My eyes widen as I looked at Shinningstar, "What? No! It just happened, okay. I was weak and they offered to train-."

"So you let them?" she hissed angrily, "You didn't have enough patience on your mentor to train you whenever he felt was needed to train you?"

I jumped up and matched her anger, "I was the little weak riverclan cat! They didn't see me that way!"

"Didn't they? Well, look at what happened last night. Look at you now!"

I didn't have a retort to that. She was right. Last night, they both proved they were't any different from the others.

"You put too much hope into others, Waterpaw. Look at what they did to you!"

"Don't talk about them like that," I snapped.

She looked at me surprised. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down, "You really had it bad didn't you?"

"Whatever," I hastily left the den. I think I left the rest of my heart in there too. It was good. Because now I couldn't be ripped out of my chest anymore.

"Waterpaw!" Firepaw jumped in front of me.

Between my delirium of calling him a cute little hawk and Shinningstar's observation from him, I blushed a little.

**A/N: Do cat's blush? Let's just say they do, okay?**

Firepaw tipped his head to the side, "What?"

I shook my head as the blush deepened, "Nothing…where's Liontail?"

"I told you couldn't train today-."

"I'm fine, Firepaw," we walked into the clearing where a few of the apprentices were training.

"Oh yeah?" he spun around and fixed me with an intense gaze, "Care to demonstrate how fine you are?"

He blushed when he realized how he sounded. I chuckled, "Sure," and crouched.

Firepaw crouched also. In a second we were fighting and of course with our claws unsheathed. We were rolling on the ground after about 4 hits to each other. The other apprentices stopped and watched us. I got self-conscious and hesitated on my blow. Firepaw caught that hesitation and gently whacked my head.

"I won."

I looked back at him, "We'll have a rematch later."

He nodded, "I thought your moves looked a little bit Thunderclan's. One of the apprentices were showing of at the gathering and you used almost the same exact moves."

When he mentioned Thunderclan, I was hit with a giant wave of loneliness. Then another wave came in, even bigger than the first one and almost knocked me off my feet with betrayal. I shrugged and gulped my pain down.

"Really? I thought of mixing stuff up together."

Firepaw padded close to me, "Waterpaw, you are not fine. You kept getting into dazes and getting longing look in your eyes. Is it your parents?"

"Yeah," I lied, "Come on, let's get back to work." I made my tone dismissive so he couldn't object.

For the rest of the day, Firepaw dimmed her pain as they talked and trained together. By the end of the day, she was winded and tired. She fell on her bedding laughing and Firepaw chased her in.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," she laughed as Firepaw rolled on top of her.

He purred and jumped off, "It's about time too."

I rolled my eyes, "I can wait to sleep."

He raised an eyebrow, "You do know there's the gathering tonight right?"

"Oh yeah," I groaned and rolled over, "Maybe Shinningstar or Liontail won't tell me to go."

"Why don't you want to go?"

The feeling started creeping back as she lied again fluently, "I'm tired."

"Waterpaw," Firepaw trailed his tail along her flank, "You've been full of lies the whole day. What's been going on?"

He circled her, his fur brushing hers as he did, "Okay fine. Yesterday, I was attacked by a cat because I wondered into his territory. I think he was asleep too so he almost shredded me. I don't feel very good."

Firepaw paused, "Then why did you do all those things with me!? You should've told me."

I shook my head, "It was fun."

He was about to say something else when his mentor came in, "It's time for the gathering. Let's go."

"Actually, Waterpaw-."

"Sure, we'll be right there."

Firepaw turned to me worried, "Waterpaw…"

For a second, I remembered how Halfpaw said my name the first time. I blinked tears from my eyes and purred.

"It's fine, Firepaw," I nudged him, "Let's go."

*At the gathering.

I walked a little slower when the mixed smell of the clans hit my nose. We were last once again.

"Will you be okay?" Shinnignstar's soft voice

Before I could ask her what she meant, she pointed a paw at a figure. I tensed. Oh…that's what she meant. Waterpaw purred lightly and answered.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Now get up there and do your thing!"

Her whiskers twitched in amusement and she shook her head, "I'll make our traveling announcements."

I nodded as she headed off. Firepaw was staring at me and met his eyes. I looked away as her whiskers gave away her embarrassment.

He padded over to her and looked into my eyes, "Why do you keep lying?"

My heart skipped a beat, "I don't want her to worry."

He shook his head and pressed close to her. My eyes drifted to Haalfpaw but he wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at Firepaw and growling. I shifted away from Firepaw and asked.

"How come you can tell when I lie?"

"You look away, or you blink a lot,"

"Oh," I looked down.

"Let's walk around little before the-."

Icefur joined us with Oakpelt who looked different than when he escorted me inside Thunderclan. He was smiling.

"Hello, all," Oakpelt called and stepped aside, "Halfpaw?"

I lifted my eyes as I met his. He seemed to have grown in size even more than last night; I don't know how that's even possibly. Last night's events played through my head as I felt a pang of pain hit me. I turned my eyes away.

"Yeah, we remember you," Firepaw said kindly and turned to me, probably wondering why I wasn't saying anything.

"I do too," I nodded and looked at the tree and nudged Firepaw, "Shs. Shinningstar's going to talk."

He rolled his eyes and nudged me back. I shook my head and looked back at Shinningstar. I could always count on Firepaw to make things better.

"I'm sure you've all heard the news by now; Mistpaw just got into a disagreement with the kittypet by the two-leg place. I assure everyone that there is no danger to the clans for now."

"For now," Talistar narrowed his eyes and muttered.

I could almost see Shinningstar roll her eyes. But she didn't, "You know what I mean. I have other news," she paused as she got everyone's attention, "As maybe the older cats might know, every 6 moons, I go on a journey to the near mountains to visit my birth parents."

Murmur rung out through the crowd, "Quiet please…as I said, I will go on a journey to visit my birth parents. This time, I will be going with my sister."

Some of the older cats who knew what she was talking about purred. Some just looked confused. Others were just murmuring amongst themselves not caring. She felt heat on her felt and looked to the side to find Halfpaw staring at her. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

He motioned for her to come to him. She turned away and shuffled at her paws. Her paws wanted her to go.

"Waterpaw," Firepaw whispered, "I'm going to talk to Shredpaw for a moment."

I nodded. Before he left he gave me a lick. I smiled and looked back at Shinningstar as she explained everything.

I felt a tiny prick on my tail and jumped up, careful not to make a sound. She turned back and met sparkling amber eyes. Her breath caught and her heart went crazy when she realized who it was.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you."

I swallowed and shook my head even though I wanted to tackle him and tell him how much I wanted to see him everyday.

"No. I told you to leave me alone." My voice broke off and I swallowed everything down.

Hurt flashed in his eyes as he asked, "What is he to you?"

"Who?" wrong answer. I should've just kept quiet.

"Shadowpaw. Why are you so upset with me?"

"Because you LIED to me! Shadowpaw isn't important in this picture, you are! You completely destroyed my-."

"SHSSS!" Someone hushed us.

I panted from letting out everything. Who cared about anything now. I'll just tell the truth and maybe he'll leave me alone. Firepaw would slowly fix my broken heart and there. Happily ever after until I go to Starclan. But some in me 100% opposed that idea.

"I don't think I fell in love with Shadowpaw, okay? I think it was you, but emphasis, was,' I tried to stop the tears as they came down, "So…there's nothing more to feel but the pain of betrayal and the regret of ever meeting either of you so there."

I looked down, wanting to go bury myself somewhere. Halfpaw tried to touch me but I shrunk away.

"One more night then…? Please. I've hurt you and I know I don't deserve any more time with you, but please Waterpaw, just one more night."

I could feel my head shaking from side to side. I was afraid if I opened my mouth to say it, yes would come out.

"Waterpaw, please. Just for tonight. One more for me Waterpaw," Halfpaw looked sad. For a moment, I could see my whole world revolving around him, then falling apart by that slight look on his face. Everything crashed down. I couldn't refuse.

I was about to respond when Talistar announced, "2 new warriors: Shadowheart and Halfcrest."

Shadowpaw or Shadowheart…walked over to Halfcrest and lifted his head with pride. Halfcrest tore his eyes from mine and nodded to the crowd, then looking back at me when they turned.

"You…"

"I thought you were done with us," Shadowheart commented coldly.

I was taken back for a minute. Why was Shadowpa-heart acting that way, "Halfpa-crest and-."

"Your clan is leaving," he hissed glaring at me.

Halfcrest overshadowed his brother as he retorted, "Keep your mouth shut and go with the rest."

I looked back from forth from them, not believing what I was seeing. They were looking as if they were going to fight. It was hard to believe these were the same two brothers who I met about a moon ago.

"Um-."

"Quiet!" Shadowheart hissed.

"No," I growled back, "I don't know what happened-."

"I got more powerful, that's what happened. And I will be the next leader," he glared from Halfcrest to me, "You watch." He stalked off.

"What happened to him?" I asked. I felt a little scared. Would Halfcrest be the next to turn like that?

Halfcrest met my eyes, "He's become obsessed with power. Will you come?"

For a moment, looking into his eyes, I couldn't find where my heart had been broken at all and heard my voice say, "Yes."

Halfcrest's eyes burst with joy, "Waterpaw…you truly are amazing."

Firepaw appeared just then, "Sorry to interrupt but we're leaving," I looked back and saw the last of our clan leaving.

"Why didn't you remind me sooner?" I panicked.

Firepaw's eyes were in flames, "I was going to but you two looked you are discussing something serious. I don't want to get in the way of that."

I looked back at Halfcrest and nudged Firepaw, "Come on…"

We walked back to camp in silence and I knew Firepaw had heard every word, "What did you hear?"

"Enough to know you're a very heartless cat Waterpaw."

I halted, "What? How does that relate to what you heard?!"

He looked at me squarely, "First, you pretend to be with the Shadowpaw cat, then you turn to me, and now you're with his brother? And this is all in another clan, Waterpaw. Think about how this can effect-."

"First of all that's none of your business. Second of all, who said I turned to you?" I hissed and stormed off. This night turned horrible. Firepaw was right. First, I thought I loved Shadowpaw. And now, it was his brother. Then, I went to Firepaw, going back to Halfcrest. I whimpered and pawed the moss patheticly. I had no idea what I wanted, and I was hurting others. I remembered Halfcrest's sad eyes as he begged me. Then, Firepaw's distraught voice.

I felt someone lay next to me and turned to see an orange pelt, "Hey."

I looked away and murmured, "Hey."

We were quiet for a while until I sighed and said, "I'm sorry Firepaw…you were right. But the truth is…I don't know what I want right now. Ever since-."

"Hey…it's all right okay? You're not heartless. I was just angry because I when I saw the expression on your face…I realized you've never shown it to me before. I got jealous."

I looked down at the dark green moss, "But you were still right…will you come with me tonight?"

"Why?"

"I want to show him I have someone else," I murmured. Halfcrest was now a warrior in another clan. I had to let my feelings go.

"Really? Who?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "You."

That night, Firepaw and I headed up the path with our tails entwined. It didn't feel right. At all; but I knew I would never love anyone else like I loved Halfcrest. So, I'd rather give Firepaw what he wanted and be happy anyways.

I knew this was for both our own sakes. Our clans, and ourselves. I would still see him at gatherings and when they visited, but it will never be the same again.

Yet, I still ignored the feeling deep in my belly that told me I was making the wrong choice. Only the question was: how can I make the right one and keep everyone happy?

* * *

**Sooo? How was this Chapter. I'm sorry if it was a little bit too dramatic but I'm building up to a very BIG EVENT in this sooo PREPARE YOURSELFS!**

**REVIEW!PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE OR IF I'M DOING GOOD WITH THIS STORY...**

_**Review so I know!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Dead Lover

**Waterpaw's Point of View**

Waterpaw saw Halfcrest eyes widen then narrow when he saw Firepaw walking beside her. _This won't be easy. _Oh course, every part of her body was protesting against what she was about to to but she had already decided; it was for her and the clan's good. Halfcrest would never consider joining Riverclan and as much as she loved him with all her heart, even though just realizing it, she couldn't join Windclan.

"I didn't know you were bring extra," he said bitterly and crossed the border. I almost told him to stop but his pelt had gently brushed mine and involunterrily, I purred.

Firepaw watched me and I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and moved away. I heard Halfcrest low growl and as if a signal, my eyes went to the ground. This is going to hurt….a lot.

"I want to tell you that, Firepaw is my mate. Not you, not Shadowheart, Firepaw."

Halfcrest stared at me in shock, "Waterpaw, I said I was sorry," he hesistated then he sighed, looking down and bearing his head, "Please, Waterpaw."

Now Firepaw and I were in shock. Halfcrest was a warrior, a proud one too. For him to pled in such a manner…he was really doing this with all his heart. He gave up his pride and even himself as a warrior…

I looked away. I didn't deserve it because what I was about to do was awful, "No. I said I was with Firepaw."

"Waterpaw." A voice I never thought I'd hear again spoke through the woods and Shadowheart walked next to his brother and hissed in disgust, "But your head up. It's not worth giving up your pride as a warrior."

Halfcrest stayed there for a moment, then he looked up his eyes meeting mine.

I saw everything. Sincerity, guilt, pain, hurt, and love. _Oh Starclan…why do you have to do this to me!_

I took a gulp and didn't know what to say. Actually, what I wanted to say was all decided: _Halfcrest…you don't have to do that. I'm cruel and awful…but selfishly enough to want to be with you too. _

"I'm sorry," I murmured, tears falling down. I was ready to say what was on my mind. It was only about Halfcrest and I.

But he took my words for a different meaning. He glared at Firepaw, "You!"

Just when Firepaw sheathed his claws, the most disgusting smell hit our noses. I felt the ground vibrate and knew what was coming.

"It's a fox! I've-."

"Shhss!" Shadowheart hissed and backed us all away. Halfcrest urged me back behind a tree while Firepaw stood guard. I could protect myself! I pushed Firepaw out of the way and stood my ground.

A fox came out. Or should I say, THE fox. It was huge. I'd never imagined an animal that big…not even the LionClan that were thought to be half the sizes of the two-legs.

We all took a step back and it caught our smell.

"RUN!"

"ATTACK!" Shadowheart and Halfcrest bellowed. Shadowheart running straight for the fox. Halfcrest had us half way away when he saw his brother had charged the fox and got thrown against the tree.

"That idiot!" he left us and turned back, "Stay there! Please!" He ran so fast for a second I was sure he was Windclan. He clawed the fox in various places, never in one place. He used the fox's slowness against him. He mirrored the actions of a fly, once place everywhere, so by the time the fox got out to the previous place, Halfcrest was already at another. He sank his claws in the fox's leg and it reared up its hind. Halfcrest climbed and got to his eyes, clawing madly then falling back down again.

My eyes widened and I ran toward him, "Halfpaw!"I lunged and pushed him out of the way. At first, it was like pushing a stone block. But he moved and I felt sharp, piercing claws against my belly. I screamed in pain and fell down, my eyes not opening.

_Starclan, please don't let me die. I want to be with Halfcrest! I want to say what I want to say!_

I heard Halfcrest voice in the background but I couldn't focus. Searing pain was running all along my body and I knew what pain and suffer was. I sank my claws into the ground as a pelt touched mine.

"NOO!" It hurt!"Don't touch me!"

"Waterpaw, it's just me. Come on," he tried to move me only to feel my paw in his face. Pain, pain, everywhere! When I moved, when I talked…when I breathed!

"Breath waterpaw!" Shadowheart hissed menacingly.

I did. And I closed my eyes, pressing it shut. When I opened it, I was in a bright, fuzzy forest. Everything was a little blurry and unfocused.

"Waterpaw…just like your father." A fuzzy white cat chuckled and jumped over a rock, walked to me. My eyes widened. I'm in Starclan! No!

"Relax, Waterpaw. I'm just here to heal you. I was the previous Riverclan medicine cat…I owe your father my life. I will pay that debut with this."

She striked me down. I flinched and whimpered. I couldn't scream anymore. I was tired or the pain…I realized I wasn't feeling the pain anymore. It felt like butterflies were flying all along my stomach…

The medicine cat raised her paw, "You are now free of pain and have been blessed by me," she smiled warmly and bounded away, turning back only to say sadly, "I'm sorry for your loss."

My loss?I blinked and again, there I was in the dark forest, the fight still going on. I tried to get up only to have someone push me down.

"Don't get up!" Halfcrest. He was on the verge on panic and was muttering to himself, "Not going to leave…"

I was about to reply when I heard a cry. It wasn't a scream or a yell. It was a cry…a soft one…ne indicating the end of something. I hoped it was the fox's but I knew it wasn't. I turned around just in time to see Firepaw thrown down. I looked at his body expectantly…I refused to let it sink in. I kept looking at his rigid body. Then, it relaxed.

No…

No…

_My loss? _It sunk in. _My loss._

I sat back down on the ground and looked at it. The ground was made of dirt. Firepaw's body was laying on it, covered in dirt. He wasn't dirt.

I heard a high-pitched shriek and the fox ran through the woods and away.

_Firepaw doesn't belong in the dirt. _I walked over to his body and nudged it with my muzzle. A low cry escaped me as I sat down by it and touched his tummy. Nothing…

"Firepaw?" I asked as if expecting him to answer me.

I saw a fuzzy light again but this time, it was the shape of another cat. Firepaw…

"No! You're not in Starclan!"

He smiled sadly and rolled his eyes, "Calm down…yes I am."

"I killed you," I looked down at his body again. I didn't regret my actions trying to save Halfcrest but if I hadn't…Halfcrest would be the one dead.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Firepaw raised an eyebrow and jumped over his body, standing in front of me, "Do not apologize for something you don't regret. It's sad that I died but," Firepaw looked me in the eye with the same sparkling orange eyes, "I died for you…I love you Waterpaw. This is the most honorable way to die for me…knowing I did everything I could to save you."

He chuckled and bushed a leaf of my pelt, "It's weird…when we were kits, I couldn't wait for you to open your eyes. It was extra special because I saw them first…I was making fun of you and you opened them with a glare."

He chuckled again and I watched him in amazement, "I fell in love with you moons ago, Waterpaw…but obviously," his eyes flickered to Halfcrest who was watching us with narrowed eyes. He turned back to me and smiled sadly, "You love someone else."

"But we're not going to train together anymore!" I knew it was childish of me since I caused his death but he'd promised we'd be warriors together, "You promised." I lowered my eyes sadly. Why was this happening? Why couldn't I have fallen in love with Firepaw instead and lived happily ever after like everyone did?

"I will," Firepaw rolled his eyes and smiled happily, "There's nothing to do in Starclan from what I see…I'll be in your dreams," he looked at his paws, counting, "Beside you, at the gatherings, in training…"

I laughed humorlessly, "That's the spirit," he said halfheartedly, "I know you don't love me back but please do me favor…after all, you do owe me," he looked back at his body. I looked back at him. He could be cruel sometimes…, "Just be Waterpaw. And laugh…and smile and use those pretty eyes of yours. Okay?"

I stared at him. What? I laughed, tears falling. Halfcrest pressed his pelt to mine in concern but I just kept laughing.

"I never thought you were crazy Firepaw…," I looked back and smiled, "If you're going to be happy then," my eyes went back to his body, "I'll try my best."

He smiled and burhsed his muzzle to my side, glancing at Halfcrest, "I don't own her…but I'm putting her in your care."

Halfcrest's eyes softened, "Thank you."

Firepaw grinned widely and looked to the left, "I'm going to explore in my new body! See ya later Waterpaw!"

He disappeared. Just like that…I never thought Firepaw would be the first to vanish. H_e's not gone. He's still here. _

I smiled and stopped Shadowheart when he was getting Firepaw's body, "I'll do it…"

Halfcrest looked at me in amazement, "You are truly something incredible…you called me Halfpaw…before."

I nodded, "I don't know why…that's the first thing that came to my mind."

He nuzzled in my fur and purred, "Thank you."

I looked down a bit embarrassed, "Welcome…" I saw Shadowheart watching us with a blank expression. I opened my mouth to say something when I was interrupted. Again. We all bunched to our hind legs, ready to attack.

"Don't kill me you idiots!" Shiningstar steped out of the shadows and glared each of us down, "You will live in hell if you lay a claw on me."

Halfcrest and Shadowheart's eyes widened. I rolled my eyes and looked back up, "Shinningstar…I can explain."

She stalked up to me, "You! I thought you were getting over it all!"

I shrugged, "I'm sorry. I couldn't-."

"I can't leave the clan like this! We can't! Because of you, we have to delay our journey. Mother has been ripping her fur out waiting for us in anxiety!"

"Then she shouldn't have left us in the first place!" I screamed back.

Halfcrest and Shadowheart's eyes widened even bigger, "Mother?What?"

"We're sisters," she glared death at them both, "You have messed with my sister and I am sick of you! Get off this territory now. I will definitely bring this up during the gathering, don't you think I won't."

Shadowheart glanced from me to Shinningstar, obviously confused, "We were-."

"Leave. Now," Shinningstar's voice turned bloody cold. Halfcrest looked at me and met my eyes. I smiled and he did too, pressing his muzzle to mine before following Shinningstars command.

"I love you."

He disappeared next to his brother. Who knew when I would see them again? Those toms…

"And you," I gulped as Shinnigstar's anger turned to me. Her gaze rested on Firepaw's body and she went rigid.

"What. Did. You Do, Waterpaw," she watched me, her eyes huge and for once, I saw fear in Waterpaw's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Abandoned

**Hellow everybody! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time but testing is over and I know I'm going to ace the finals so I'll try to post every weekend. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter for this one is one of my worst chapters. I wrote it while I was eating in a resturant so...I'm sorry if you hate it. I PROMISE the next one will be...suspenseful and oh yes, very heartbreaking. Heh :)**

_**ENJOY ;)!**_

* * *

**Waterpaw**

Waterpaw sat down in Shinningstar's den after explaining the events of the night, unable to take her eyes off her sister yet still managing to keep seeing the image of Halfcrest in her mind. Not to mention Shadowheart…what was up with Shadowheart anyway? Hadn't he been glaring dagger's at her ta the gathering? Then why was he acting…like himself again? Those brothers just kept getting weirder and weirder. Waterpaw purred to herself, forgetting Shinningstar: _Yeah, but they're my wierdo's…_

Shinningstar's growl jerked her back to the den, "I don't want you seeing those cat's anymore. Because of your so called relationship with these toms, Firepaw is _dead, _a fox is running out there in the woods probably looking for revenge on the cats that killed it which to a fox could be any cat, AND the other clans are probably on their claws wondering what the noise was about! NO ONE, not even my sister is going to disgrace Riverclan like this, understand?"

Waterpaw looked at her sister in shock. Her voice was calm but her gaze was unlike she'd ever seen. True fury was raging inside Shinningstar and she looked like she meant every word she said. For once, Waterpaw was frightened of her sister.

"But maybe the fox will just leave and we can tell the clans that Riverclan fought the fox off. It won't be disgrace! It'll-."

"_I said understand?"_

Waterpaw stiffened as Shinnignstar's voice took on a hard tone and Waterpaw matched the coldness squarely., "Perfectly."

Leaving the den, all sorts of thoughts jumped out at her. _I could leave since not even my own sister will listen to me. Go to Thunderclan and start a new life…with Haalfcrest. It'll be perfect._

But Waterpaw stopped and looked at the ground. Thunderclan grounds won't look like this. There won't be the calming sounds of currents of the far away river…there won't be Shinningstar. And Firepaw…

She looked around for him. _He said he would be here, _she thought bitterly. Shejust need someone to tell me if what she was doing is right…what _am _I doing?

"You called?"

She jumped back startled. But her surprise bloomed into a smile when Waterpaw saw Firepaw standing in front of her with a big smile and leaves in his fur.

"Firepaw…," she whispered, almost not believing it, even though she saw him not long ago, "Firepaw…hold on, why are there leaves in your pelt?"

He waved her off and looked at her, "What's wrong Waterpaw? You look sadder than usual."

Waterpaw glared at him, although feeling reassured that it was still the same Firepaw she'd always known, "As usual, Shinnignstar and I are not meeting eye to eye. She say's I can't see Halfcrest anymore and I want to go to Thunderclan with Halfcrest, it'll be purrfect," she added.

Firepaw's eyes dulled and he watched her with an intense gaze, "Waterpaw, nothing can ever be perfect. You should know that with everything that's going on," Firepaw flicked a leaf awa from his pelt, still looking at her, as if he wanted to give her some kind of message she couldn't understand, "I can't tell you right from wrong, that's your job. But I can say staying within your clan proves the best support from the people and the environment you know."

Watrepaw laughed humorlessly, "You sound just like a Starclan cat."

He didn't give the slightest chuckle. He watched Waterpaw gravely and continued, "You must make a decision Waterpaw, your clan, or Halfcrest."

Waterpaw felt her heart jerk to various positions. The words she knew were right but were dreading to hear. She shook her head, although it had nothing to do with the situation.

Firepaw settled his tail on her flank, "Whatever decision you make, the consequences are on you," he said and smiled a little, "But Waterpaw, being together with you from birth has taught me one thing. Whatever decision you make, it's always the right one. So…don't mess up you're record."

Water wished she could roll her eyes_. I don't want to…I don't want to choose between family and mate. I will do anything for Halfcrest but do the same for my clan also_. Waterpaw looked up at Firepaw for help.

"What would you do?"

Firepaw's smile vanished, replaced by an apprehensive expression, "I wouldn't have had to make the decision Waterpaw, because I never loved another cat other than you."

Waterpaw looked at the ground, "If only it was you…everything would've been puurrfect."

The smile returned and Firepaw helped her hold her head up by putting his under her chin, "Waterpaw, don't you ever listen? There is no such thing as perfect. Something will eventually go wrong."

"How can you say that?" Waterpaw hissed frustrated, "If only it was you and not Halfcrest, you would be ALIVE! You would be both my best friend and my mate, we would live here…just together."

Firepaw took a step back as I began to choke down a cry, "I can't talk to you like this. You have turned into a complete stranger. The Waterpaw I knew," he stared at me impassively, "Would fight. She wouldn't accept this fate and do what she feels is right…does what she wants to do. It might've been selfish but that was the Waterpaw I knew."

Waterpaw stared at his feeling the tears come down, "Fine. Leave me too. Leave me like my parents…ike Shinningstar. You're just dead afterall," he flinched at that and right after, she wished she could take her words back.

But Firepaw was already nodding and walking away, "I am dead, aren't I…" he murmered to himself.

Waterpaw stood there, not going after her friend and hating herself for it. First her parents had walked away. No one thought she remembered but she did. Four pairs of legs moving further and further away, then another following.

They had left her. And now Shinningstar wouldn't listen to her or even try to understand her. It made her mad. No…it made her angry. She would make her parent's regret ever walking away. She would prove to Shinningstar she wasn't a disgrace.

She furious wiped he tears away and stood with her head up high and a firm look laced upon her face, ready for what even she didn't know.

She thought she would hear a faint laughter of Firepaw coming back but all she heard were the scuffle of padding towards her. Looking back, Waterpaw saw Liontail with a few other warriors.

"Where are you going?"

"Why are you still up? You should get a good sleep for you assessment tomorrow," Liontail replied.

Waterpaw shrugged and shook it off, "Where are you going?" she asked again.

"Persistant. I like that," Redfur chuckled a couple of paces back. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Waterpaw watched Liontail for an answer.

"We're going off in 2 cat patrols to reassure the other clans that nothing serious happened but to watch out for a fox."

"But there's 5 of you…shouldn't there be 6?" an idea was blooming up in her mind.

"I'm going to Thunderclan alone," Liontail seemed to see something in my eyes and added quickly, "And I'm not taking anyone with me."

"Please, Liontail. It'll be a good experience for me to entire another territory…"

"That's what you said the other time we went to Thunderclan," Liontail mused, his golden eyes fixed on her, "You seem to like Thunderclan."

"I just want to see them in action of climbing trees and catching birds, it's interesting to me," Waterpaw wasn't exactly lying since when she was a kit, she'd wondered how Thunderclan had been doing it.

Liontail rolled his eye, "Why not…but if you fail your assessment tomorrow-."

"I WON'T!"

Liontail put his tail over my mouth, hissing, "Act like a cat and be quiet, Waterpaw. Others are sleeping."

She nodded and he moved his tail away, leaving Water to cough up bits of fur from her mouth.

Once they got to the center of the territory, everyone parted to go to the different clans. Liontail and Waterpaw kept walking and as they neared the Thunderclan border, she realized how much she never wanted to leave this clan.

They didn't wait for patrol this time since it was night. But the strangest thing was as they entered Thunderclan camp, Waterpaw heard shouts as if there was another warrior ceremony. But at night?

As they came into the clearing, Waterpaw saw the Thunderclan leader standing on top of a ledge and yelling the words, "-new deputy, ShadowHeart!"

* * *

**Well...how was that? I am very, very desperaate to know guys so please review. I want to know how well my wiritng is at my worst point so please review. Do you guys want me to get on my knees and beg you to review? Yeah, I will. **

**Ih and thank you for the previous reviews I really appreciate those :) I'll try to satisfy everyone's needs...**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Back to the old days

**Hey guys...I kept my deal, updating every weekend. *sigh* so tired so I'm not really going to sya much except, thank you for the reviews. Keep it comming, I', loving them.**

**Ill try to fix my pOV problem...it's because I don't proofread and I haven't done it wwith this one so..I'm sorry. I'll work on it, promise.**

_**Enjoy!:) ****i THINK i GOT THE ENJOY THIS WRONG...**_

* * *

**Halfcrest**

Halfcrest cheered with the rest of Thunderclan at the new deputy, his little brother. He watched at the edge of his vision as his father's eyes sparkled in pride.

Lowering his head, Halfcrest thought about the past few moons. He seemed to have slowed down in training and thinking all in one. He couldn't focus on anything. Everything he did, Waterpaw's words would just appear and he would hear the sound of accusation and hurt in her voice over and over. Just a sign that he had hurt her.

Before he met Waterpaw, he was a good apprentice. After he met her, he was a bit distracted, but he got better, when she left, he lost all thought process.

And now she was back to him again. But he knew his brother would refocus on her. And he was ready.

**Shadowheart**

I held my head up high, only looking at one person that mattered the most. And that person looked proud. My goal was complete. No more fights with my own brother; no more training all the time instead having fun with the other cats.

And I can finally explain to Waterpaw why I had been rude at the gathering. My father had suspected something and I had to prove him wrong before he questioned me. Obviously, he hadn't noticed Halfcrest's politeness towards Waterpaw.

Waterpaw…the cat I had to completely forget in order to achieve this role. I had held back and let my brother have her…now, I'm taking her back. Somehow, I will make her join Thunderclan.

I met Halfcrest's eyes and silently, it was agreed. The battle of deputy was over; now it was the battle for Waterpaw.

Like all the other cats in the clan, I turned around and saw Waterpaw with her mentor, a broad and strong looking golden tom. Before I could make a sound, a low growl escaped Halfcrest as he padded over to them. Unfortuantely for me, I saw the way she looked at him.

And it wasn't her fault. I had broken her heart, her entirely. I had a dream once, about that night. I still feel the guilt of my mistakes deep within me. But that was what I was going to do; I was going to make it right.

Talistar walked down to the 3 and Waterpaw went back to her stance. I followed Talistar, aware of my father's eyes close behind me.

"What brings you to Thunderclan so early? And was t important that you could not have waited for patrol?"

Waterpaw's mentor stepped up in front, "Yes, if we may have a place to talk-."

"Of course, follow me," Talistar led the way.

Waterpaw was about to follow when the golden tom stopped her with his tail, "No. Stay here, talk to some apprentices or something. I won't take long."

"But Liontail, Shinningstar sent me too," her voice wasn't whiny as most apprentices would've been in the situation. It was confident and appraising. That is why I didn't like the softness in Liontail's eyes as he answered back to her.

"I'll tell you what happens, talk to the new deputy," he pointed a paw to me, something in his eyes were knowing. He knows…

We all heard the low growl Halfcrest accidently let out as he glared at Liontail. Liontil merely nodded to us and left and left with an eoncouraging glance at Waterpaw again.

I expected her to turn to me first, talk about my deputyship.

"Hey, what have you been doing?" she was directed toward Halfcrest instead.

I saw his entire body relax and something appeared in his eyes, "Just thinking of times we could meet again."

"Halfcrest…"if I didn't love my brother so, I would've torn him apart. The way her voice dripped honey when she said his name, the way he responded with the glittering amber eyes and matched her green one's perfectly.

"Hello, Waterpaw," I offered since it seemed as if she had forgotten about me.

As if to read my thoughts, she rolled her eyes, "I was just getting to you, Shadowp-heart. No worries…I see you're deputy now. Congratulations," she smiled. Even though the smile was real that showed pride, it was nothing compared to the one she gave Halfcrest now. I wonder if it was possible to hate someone so fast.

I was about to reply when Shrewclaw, my father, came up and snarled, "My you bunch talk like you know each other."

"Gathering's," Waterpaw inserted. I wanted to hiss at her to turn away instead of meeting my father eye for eye. I saw she could tell the kind of cat he was but the stubborn she-cat kept met his gaze squarely.

"Really? Shadowheart, I thought you said you didn't associate with any fish-brains," Shrewclaw reminded.

I hate him. That look Waterpaw gave me when she ripped her gaze from Shewclaw's. It made me swoon, and not in a good way. The kind of swoon where you felt like your entire body was swallowed by numbness and nothing but your brain is working. It hurts.

Just when it couldn't get any worst, Halfcrest met my eyes and I saw it in his eyes too. He actually believed my act. My own brother that I thought he knew me through and through.

Something flashed in his amber eyes and he turned to Waterpaw, not acknowledging Shrewclaw, "Yes, the special cat from the gatherings."

I could not believe my Halfcrest had the nerve-the bravery, to say something like that in front of my father.

And Shrewclaw did not disappoint, "Excuse me?"

"No, I wasn't speaking to you," Halfcrest shook his head politely.

"Um…thanks," Waterpaw said, obviously oblivious to what was going on. Shrewclaw was about to say something when Mosspelt called him. One last glare in Waterpaw's direction, he left.

Again, we were interrupted by Liontail' arrival, "I'll tell you what happened as we head out. Hope you had a good conversation. Let's go."

He dipped his head to the both of us, leading the way out.

I turned to Waterpaw, "That wasn- "

"True?" Waterpaw raised a paw and set it down, a sign of intense emotion, "I don't believe that. Which is pretty sad because I know you would say something like that. But it's okay…I know when someone means what they say," her eyes flickered to Hlafcrest and for another moment, I wanted to rip him apart. Why him? I had her first! I met her and saw her first!

But she was already following Liontail. Halfcrest boomed up, "I'll lead them out,"he left with them.

I fumed in fury. Why hadn't I suggested so I could schedule a meeting with her tonight?

Why was Waterpaw slipping through my paw's now when before she'd been in it for him to have?

**Waterpaw**

I knew Shadowheart had said that but if he did, he didn't mean it. I guess everything was piecing together now. Upon all the things I was sure off, I was 100 percent sure of one thing: I hated Shrewclaw.

He had indirectly forced Shadowhearrt and Halfcrest into things they certainly didn't want to do.

And Shadowheart had been strange…I would've expected a boastful and happy deputy talking freely. Instead, he seemed to be watching Halfcrest a lot and getting a distracted look on his face.

"Waterpaw? Is tonight good?" Halfcrest whispered.

I knew Liontail knew by now. We hadn't exactly been sneaky with our meetings or affection for each other. Liontail had herd and turned slightly, pity in his eyes. He knew I was going to decline and have another day of depression. Well, he thought he knew I was going to decline.

I learned my lesson. I knew meeting cats from different clans was bad and sometimes costed other's their lives.

"Yeah," but my love for Halfcrest overrides everything I ever belived in.

As we headed out of Thunderclan, I felt another pelt on the other side of me. But I didn't look. I kept walking.

"I hope you know what you're doing. I'll support you until the end, my friend," and just like that, Firepaw disappeared again.

I was forgiven.

* * *

**How did you like it? Refer others! Tell your mom, your dad, sister, brother, friend, grandma, a pet that can somehow read, refer anyone and everyone you can. Hah...okay well how did I do with this chapter?...**


	10. Chapter 10: Waterflame

**I haven't update. Don't hate me, I have a good reason: FINALS AND GRADUATION. ****There! I said it XD. **

**So, now that you have forgiven me, let's get it on! I hope you enjoy this chapter and are still interested even after a long time of not posting. I I worked my butt off to post for you so...please review!**

_**ENJOY! :)**_

* * *

**Shadowheart**

"Halfcrest."

Halfcrest turned slightly at my call and waited as I continued, "I want to talk to you. Alone."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding and swishing his tail into the woods, "Let's go hunting then, like we used to."

I took a break in hating him and felt something inside my chest hurt. I thought he would know. I just wanted to make our father proud. But now, I regretted it. I lost Waterpaw to Halfcrest and lost Halfcrest too.

We both padded silently, Halfcrest in the lead. I padded forward so I could be ahead. He padded in front. Soon enough, we were racing into the woods with all our might before crashing into a tree.

I was a bit surprised to hear Halfcrest laughing and realized I was too, "I won," he said.

"Um, I think I hit the tree first," I told him, feeling the same joy I felt when we were kits.

Halfcrest turned his eyes to me and was quiet for a minute before saying, "We can't we do this every day? Just because we're not kits or apprentices anymore, doesn't mean we can't have fun like we used to," he told me, not releasing me from his stare.

"Who says we can't?"

He stalked towards me with a glare, "You! For the love of Starclan, Shadowheart, I thought you went power crazy! Suddenly, my brother's been replaced by…something else entirely. I didn't know what to do because you'd walk away even when I tried to talk to you!"

My eyes went to the ground in shame, "What made you think I wasn't?"

"Powercrazy?" his voice loosened its accusation, "Waterpaw, of course."

My eyes met his, "What?"

"It was obvious you did all that just to be ahead of me after Waterpaw left," he gave me a smug look, "You've never looked at me with such jealousy than the time Moonpelt told me I would be a strong cat one day."

I groaned, "Please don't bring that up," I said and took a deep breath before saying, "Shrewclaw gave me a lesson…it was different from the other's….I had to."

Halfcrest growled, "What? He told Moonplet he wouldn't-!"

"Shut up and let me talk," I interrupted him and continued, "He said if I let you win…he would reveal to the entire clan that both you and I were meeting with a Riverclan cat. At first, he thought we were training when we weren't in bed…but he followed us to teach us something new and smelled Riverclan."

"He knows it's Waterpaw," Halfcrest's eyes went wide. Then he narrowed his eyes, "But he still gave you a lesson."

I left his eyes and looked intot he trees, "Yeah," I said.

"So it wasn't your fault?"

"Yeah." I repeated.

"And he forced you?"

"Yeah," I said yet again.

"The old lessons?"

"Yeah."

"How come you don't have marks?"

"I've been going to Spottedfur…he thinks I've just been fighting again."

Halfcrest hissed, "Why didn't you tell me! Have we stopped being brothers!?"

"What could you have done? He would've just found another person to torture."

Halfcrest made a choking sound, "Don't you ever try that again."

"Don't tell me what to do," I snapped.

He glared at me, "I am your brother and I will tell what to do. Never try to protect me again!" he looked down, "The only reason why I didn't go crazy before was because…I had you. But I can't possibly think of going through that alone."

"At least he took drowning out of the lessons," Halfcrest glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

We were quiet for a while before Halfcrest sighed, "You didn't turn into him. I'm happy for that. You deserve to-."

"Don't start that," I growled.

His whiskers twitched in amusement, "What? You do deserve it. You've gone through that, alone. You managed to save everyone...I couldn't manage that."

"I want Waterpaw," I told him.

Halfcrest stiffened and shook his head, "No."

"I won't fight you over Waterpaw, because she won't like that. And even though I love her, it's not enough for me to fight for you. Or go to Riverclan."

Halfcrest stayed quiet. I laughed, "So you have been thinking about that!"

"Yes."

"I hate you, so much Halfcrest."

He raised his head questioning. I nodded and trapped a frog in my paw, "You've always been gentle, strong, brave, you were able to get out of Shrewclaw's claws…you were able to steal my one and only love without a single hardship."

"Shadowheart. Even if I wanted to…I can't."

I nodded. I watched him these past moons. He tripped over everything aand chased the prey away. He forgot how to fight. He didn't seem to eat or sleep. He was always unfocused and glared at everyone.

"You love her. But I do too. Do you mee to tell me, you've gone through harder obsticles than I have for Waterpaw?"

Halfcrest shook his head gravely, "No…as long as Shrewclaw's involved in this, you've surpassed me. But it's her choice," he choked out.

We both knew who she would choose. My claws sank into the ground, "It's not fair," I whispered to no one, anyone, someone, "It's not fair! I did everything I could!"

Halfcrest just watched me with sad eyes as I continued, "How can I hate you so much but still protect you from a monster instead of letting you be killed by it! Why? You took her away from me."

"Shadowpaw would never cry," Halfcrest told me quietly.

I glared at him and lunged, clawing like crazy until all my energy had vanished. I panted and rolled of him, staying on the ground in my own misery. The world seemed to have engulf me that Halfcrest's voice was muffled as if a wall of despair was around me.

"Are you done?"

I nodded. Nothing I did will earn me Waterpaw. Nothing. She just loved Halfcrest and that's what was meant to happen.

"I hate Starclan."

"After you're done hating everything," Halfcrest lifted me up with a grunt, "I'll tell you something."

"What?" I gruffed. She was gone. Slipped right out of my paws like a fish.

"Her warriors ceremony is today…you can make an excuse to go see that. See her one more time."

I looked up. Waterpaw as a warrior. We haven't even kept our side of the deal of training her. But somehow, I had the feeling she knew moves now. And the way she met Shrewclaw's glare when I would just look down…

"I guess…"

"Come on! You get to go because you're deputy! I don't! You better enjoy it our I'm going to beat the stuffing out of you!" Halfcrest threatened.

I sighed. If it would just be like this every day, "Okay."

"Where are you going?"

"Riverclan."

"When I'm talking to you, look me in the eye," he growled. I turned around and met his eyes. Who does he think he is? He stopped being my father ages ago?

"What?"

"What are doing there?"

"Talisstar wants me to talk to Shinningstar about the recent scent around both our borders."

"You know it's that apprentice right?"

I turned to him and glared, "No. It's not a clan cat, he said. It's a rogue or a pass by but the prey has been little lately."

I turned around, angry and pissed. I had to stand up to him. Halfcrest had. Even Waterpaw had. I had to too.

I left before he could say anything more, knowing punishment was coming for that. What would it be this time? Running into a bee's house? Drowning me? Declawing?

I sighed, "Maybe he'll be more creative this time," I said to myself as I crossed the Riverclan border. I smelled it. It was definitely a rogue or a passerby.

As I entered the clan, I heard the shouts, "Waterflame! Waterflame!"

The first thing I thought was, Waterflame? Flame? But thinking about it for a minute, I realized how well it fit her. Sometimes, she was as calm as water and her pelt looked like a moving river with the light blue stripes. But sometimes, she was fiery and fierce, and her eyes seemed to be on fire, burning into another cats.

I felt my chest relax as I made my way into the camp. Whsipers erupted and a kit jumped onto me.

"Filthy, Shadowclan! I will protect my clan!"

I chuckled and slowly lifted him off me as his mother came and picked him up, "Ripplekit! Where are your manners! Be nice!"

"But mom, look! He's going to attack us."

I looked at the kit and wondered what the clan has been teaching their kits, "No, I'm just here to talk to Shinningstar."

"I'm right here," Shinningstar appeared in front of me.

I stiffened at her expression and remembered the last time we met, I had broken her sister's heart and had one of her clan members dead in my jaws.

"Helllooo," I said awkwardly.

"Still childish," she noted, as if she was making a list of why I shouldn't have been deputy.

I sighed, "Talisstar brought me here to talk to you about-."

"Let's go to my den," she said and started walking.

I followed and suddenly, Waterpa-flame appeared beside me. Shinningstar glared at her, "You're not coming."

"But-."

"Just stop. Go prepare for our journey," she told Waterp-flame before whipping around to continue padding towards her den.

I looked at Waterp-flame questioningly, "Journey?"

"None of your business," Shinningstar hissed before bringing me into her den.

* *I *

In the end, the leader lost her hate for me slightly and we had discussed the problem. It seemed that she'd noticed it too and was going to speak to Talisstar about it also.

"Talisstar wants to keep a patrol at night also," I told her.

She nodded and we agreed to patrol the border's at night. We weren't in alliance but we were working together.

I left her den and saw the kit from before glaring at me. I looked at him directly and said, "Maybe one day you'll get to attack me, like you want?"

He looked taken back before beaming with pride, "Yes! I'll be the best warrior in all of the claans!"

I looked at him for a while. That was me…

His brother obviously embarrassed nudged him, "Okay…"

I chuckled. Halfcrest…

I walked out of the camp after that, wondering where Waterp-flame was. It would take some getting used to with the name.

I was thinking when someone grabbed me and dragged me into the woods, "Waterp-flame. Stop it," I said, even though I was enjoying it.

"You're so heavy now," she panted before looking at me with those sparking green eyes, "I have something to tell you."

I watched her cautiously, "Okay…go. Waterflame."

She made a face, "I don't know why Shinnignstar chose that name…what Riverclan cat has flame at the end of their name."

"A special Riverclan cat," I told her and rubbed my fur with hers, purring. I knew she would pull away, but it was worth just feeling it. She pulled away, "You should be honoured."

"That's what Shinningstar said," she muttered before saying, "My sister and I are going on a journey to the mountains…We'll be gone for 2 moons-."

"What?"

"And I can't tell Halfcrest. We're leaving tonight," she told me.

Someone called her name in a distance and I knew it wasn't the time to ask questions, "Halfcrest will go crazy," I told her.

She smiled sadly, "Halfcrest. I'm glad he found a way to unbound himself," she said as if she was in a daze and her voice changed, "You should too. You are stronger than Halfcrest and your father combined. Have faith in yourself and you will escape his claws also."

And she left.

What was that?

* * *

**I wanted to right more on this chapter and continue that but I really want to go to bed. It's really late nd I have summer school...I hope you're not mad. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: A happy Ending

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Waterpaw**

"Yes, I have my traveling herbs, I've slept well, can we head on?"

"Are you sure you have enough sleep? You don't feel woozy or-."

"Shinningstar," I purred, "I'm fine. Can we go?"

Shinningstar looked me over for the last billionth time, "Okay…let's head on."

The stupid thing was I tried to avoid seeing Halfcrest since I had to cancel our night meetings for two whole moons. But there was no choice but to pass through Thunderclan.

Shinningstar and I waited for patrol, which took us to the camp. Tallistar granted us permission to go through Thunderclan territory. I was feeling very confident that I wouldn't see Halfcrest when I heard a similar voice behind me.

"Waterpaw!"

I turned around and saw Halfcrest. Shinningstar growled disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes, "He doesn't know I'm a warrior now."

"I mean, Waterflame," Halfcrest's eyes softened when they met mine, "Shadowheart told me you were leaving. Please don't go!"

I narrowed my eyes, confused, "I'm not leaving. I'm just traveling."

"Oh…"he looked confused as me.

Shadowheart appeared behind him and batted his brother with a paw, "That's what you get for not listening thoroughly. Waterflame is traveling to the mountains. She won't be back for 2 moons."

"You told them!?" Shinningstar hissed in my face. I took a step back.

"I told Shadowheart…"

To keep from enduring more of Shinningstar's anger or Halfcrest's shock or my soon to be loneliness without Halfcrest, I waved my tail to both brothers.

"I'll see you two when I get back."

"Waterflame," Halfcrest tackled me to the ground and licked my cheek, "I have something to tell you, just wait."

There was a pause and Halfcrest added, "Without…everyone else."

Shinningstar had enough and took me by the scuff, "No. We are leaving. We have a journey and you have already delayed us."

"Give me a minute, Shinningstar," Halfcrest looked at the Riverclan leader seriously.

Now I was curious as to what he was going to say, "Please, Shinningstar?"

My sister looked at me as if torn. She sighed, "No. Let's go."

She pulled me along, "Wait, what if it's important!?"

"Then he'll have to wait until you get back."

"Shinningstar, you can't do this," I struggled. Shinningstar be look gentle but she was strong, "Haven't you ever had a mate?!"

Shinningstar halted and glared down at me, "What? You're saying you think of the Shadowclan cat as your _mate?"_

I gulped and suddenly she seemed so bigger than me, "He is my mate."

Shinningstar growled in frustration, the ground below her clawed and dirt on her paws, "We will not speak of this again as long as we're on this journey. Or mention this to Dawn and Frost."

"Could you be my sister for just a second?" I growled.

"No. I'm your leader right now and I should ban you from the clan for meeting those tom's in the first place!"

My eyes widened at her words, "You can…can't you?" I murmured and started to run ahead.

Shinningstar ran beside me silently. She was the leader. She didn't say sorry. She's the leader, she could ban me. I wondered when was she ever just my sister. Maybe that's why I accepted Shadowheart's offer moons ago when we made that deal for him to teach me some moves. Because I there was no one I could talk to. Not even my own sister.

I started to run out of breath but I kept on going. I wasn't going to give Shinningstar another reason to make me feel worst than I was now.

We stopped at an old two-leg place that was abandoned by animals and any living thing, so we stayed, even if it was cold. New-leaf was passing and the chilling didn't disappoint. Shinningstar and I had gone hunting before settling in.

I curled up in the corner of the two-leg building that had a roof. Shinningstar curled up beside me. Bristling, I padded to another corner and curled up silently. Now she wanted to be a sister? It was a bit too late for that. Leaders don't share nests with other warriors, unless its their mate.

I heard a rustle and ignored it, thinking it was Shinningstar who decided to go take a look at the moon, just like we used to do when I first arrived at Riverclan. Now she could do it alone s=if she wanted to.

But I heard the rustle again, Shinningstar was crouched in front of me, "I can protect myself!"

"This isn't the time for argument Waterflame."

I growled, I was cut off with a glare from Shinningstar. I kept quiet, bristling in anger when I recognized the scent. I would recognize that scent anywhere. I jumped over Shinningstar and ran towards the path, following my nose no matter how tired I was.

"Waterflame!" Shinningstar was right behind me.

I crashed into a huge body, toppling over the tom, "Halfcrest!"

"Waterflame," he purred and licked me, "You're fluffy."

I purred and met my muzzle with his, filling myself with happiness. I heard a hiss and hesistaantly got of Halfcrest so he could get up. He stood up straight.

"Shinningstar," he bowed his head to the leader.

"Halfcrest," Shinningstar mewed. More like a growl but who wouldn't expect that from her, "What are you doing here?"

Halfcrest looked at me, then back at Shinningstar, "I wanted to talk to Waterflame."

"You couldn't wait 2 moons?"

"No, I couldn't," he replied, although he was looking at me. I just stared into his amber eyes, trying to see what he was trying to tell me in them. But they showed nothing but love and I found myself purring, rubbing my pelt with his.

"Waterflame."

I glanced at Shinningstar. Even though she made me angry, I knew it was disrespectful to show this kind of affection to another clan cat. I moved away from Halfcrest.

"Would you mind leaving?" Shinningstar glared at me.

"He came here for me."

Her eyes remained cold and distant, "Are you a Riverclan cat or not?"

That was the ultimate jab. I looked at Halfcrest and his tail trailed my flank as I left. I don't even know what happened to Shinningstar anymore. I didn't have her a part of me felt guilty. If I was in front of Tallistar or one of the other leaders, I wouldn't have dared showed affection for Halfcrest in front of them. I guess I didn't know when Shinningstar had to act as a leader and when she had to act as a sister.

She was still a jerk though.

I'd been sitting in the two-leg place longer than it took for my sanity to turn into insanity when Shinningstar padded inside. At first, I was afraid she'd chased Halfcrest away but something in her eyes made me calm down.

"What?"

She looked at me with tender eyes and nudged her muzzle into my furr, "We have a new member joining Riverclan," she looked at me with love overfilling her eyes, "His name is Halfcrest."

At first I couldn't believe it but the look Shinningstar had, I squealed and ran out of the twoleg-place, looking around for Halfcrest. Before I could turn around, he dropped on to me and I rolled on top of him.

"You've gotten bigger," I told him, snuggling into hiss pelt.

"You've gotten stronger," he retorted amused.

"So, I hear we have a new cat joining Riverclan."

"Oh yeah, who is he?"

I purred at looked at him, "He's my mate."

Halfcrest growled, but his warm eyes gazed right baack at me, "I thought I was your mate."

I nuzzled his pelt, "His name is Halfcrest."

"I didn't know there was another tom named Halfcrest…"

''Yoou! Are you joining Riverclan?" I asked him just to be clear.

His eyes showed no hesitation, "Yes."

I felt as if my heart could burst. Then I realized something, "Have I ever told you, I love you?"

His eyes widened and then softened, "No. I'll say it though. I love you,"

I licked his cheek and replied, "I love you too."

There was a ruffling behind us and I got off Halfcrest for the second time that night and found Shinningstar gazing at us for the second time that night also.

Except this time, she looked happy, "Since you're now part of Riverclan, you may accompany us on this journey."

Then a thought hit me. Hard, "What about Shadowheart?"

Halfcrest looked at me, a bit of sadness in his eyes, "We've been together for a long time, we've stuck together through everything until now. We liked the same stuff, even loved the same cat," he met his muzzle with mine, "But we make different choices. You're my choice. Shadowclan is his."

I felt a bit of hurt. Some for Halfcerst leaving Shadowheart, but mainly for me never seeing Shadowheart again except in gatherings.

"This isn't fair," I wanted Shadowheart to be my friend. I wanted us to be like we were always were. Me and Halfcrest and him. And together in Riverclan would be even better.

"Shadowheart has wanted to be leader for a long time. He won't give it up for anything," Halfcrest told me, "I'm afraid you can only have me."

I wanted both of them, though. Something warm filled my belly and for a moment, I froze up. A voice spoke up, "Shadowheart has fulfilled his destiny and will lead Shadowclan successfully and beautifully. He has found his own way and escaped the chains that bound him to the ground: his father and his brother. He is now complete."

"Waterflame?" Halfcrest sounded worried.

I tried to open my mouth and reply but nothing will come out. Mist swirled around us and everything turned white. Firepaw appeared. Right….in front of me.

"Firepaw? What's going on?"

Firepaw jumped on me, and purred, "Congratulations! Waterflame! Awesome!"

"Thank you…I saw you cheering with the others in Riverclan," I mewed, more than happy to see him again, "Is this a vision."

He nodded, "Lightningpelt wanted me to deliver an omen, but instead I delivered a completion of destiny."

I looked at him and laughed, "Wow…you have a lot to learn in Starclan then."

"Yes! It's awesome, Waterflame!" But I could hear the sadness in his voice. All my fault, "On a more 'destiny' note, I have a prophecy for you from the cats of Starclan."

"For me?"

Firepaw shrugged, "Well, more like for you, Halfcrest, Shinningstar and Shadowheart."

"Really?"

"It was originally meant for another bunch of cats but the Starclan cats thought you guys worked pretty good together and you might have a better chance in fulfilling the prophecy."

I nodded and waited. Firepaw waited with me. I narrowed my eyes, "Well? What's the prophecy?!"

"Lightingpelt wants to come announce it herself. Byee!"

"Wait, what are-." Just like that, Firepaw disappeared.

Halfcrest was looking at me in panic, shaking me, "Waterflame!"

SHinningstar was looking a bit crazed, "What?" I said shaking my head as the rest of the mist cleared. I was back in front of them and Halfcrest licked me all over.

"Thank Starclan!"

"What happened?" Shinningstar asked suspiciously.

I waited for a fire to catch or something but nothing happened. Firepaw lied to me? Because it didn't look like a Starclan cat was going to recite a prophecy to us. I shrugged and followed my sister and mate to the two-leg place for a rest before our long journey tomorrow.

As I snuggled into Halfcrest, sleeping together fot the first time, I thought about all that happened for us to be together. Firepaw dying, Shadowheart becoming deputy, Shinningstar…I was going to miss meeting out by the river in the light of the moon and fighting, sometimes arguing with Halfpaw and Shadowpaw.

But much was gained too. And that was the part I was looking at. What we all gained instead of what we lost. Because when I looked ahead as the three of us woke up the next day to the hot sun in the west, I saw five happy cats walking along next to each other.

I guess this was the happy ending I've been waiting for. It wasn't going to end as long as Halfcrest and Firepaw were by my side. Along with Shinningstar and Shadowheart in my heart. I guess my name is special after all. A flame was lit in the middle of two shadows.

* * *

**Well *sniff sniff* thats the end of Warriors: Silver in the Shadows! But, hold up before you start tearing up, I'm thinking of adding something like a squel about the prophecy being revealed. Its going to be awesome! :) Lol but only if you guys want it. So after you finish reading this plese review if you want the sequel or not!**

**Thank you guys~!**

**Wateflame: "Yay, I'm a warrior! Thanks for reading guys!"**

**Flamepaw: "Hehe, the prophecy wasn't a lie. It'll be told...moons from now. But it'll be told :)"**

**Halfcrest: *moony over Waterflame* "We'll be together now. Did someone mention a prophecy?"**

**Shadowheart: "Even though you were smart enough to mae your own choices, Halfcrest, you still are an idiot at heart."**

**Me: I LOVE YOU SHADOWHEART! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T PUT YOU AND WATERPAW TOGETHER!**

**Waterflame: ahem...waterflame...**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Shadowheart: It's fine...I don't feel like my heart's been torn out and clawed into shreds.**

**Me:...**

**Shinningstar: Well, THIS IS THE END! or is it? Thank you all for reading! :)**


End file.
